Malon's Diary
by Victory of Grace
Summary: Malon's childhood, meeting Link, and everything afterwards! MalonxLink
1. 1st Entry: Meeting Link

Disclamer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, games or characters.

April 21, the 31st year in the reign of the King Hyrule II.

Well, this is my first time writing in a diary, so I guess I ought to introduce myself! My name is Malon Astira, and I'm eight years old. I live with my dad, Talon, and our ranch hand Ingo, on our farm, the Lon Lon Ranch. My father gave me this diary, as a sort-of "I'm sorry" present. So I guess the first thing I'll write about are the events that lead up to my getting this diary.

I was waiting for my father, in Hyrule's town square. He was late, as usual. As much as I love my father, sometimes I just have to wonder about him, he just never seems to act like a...father. Anyway, one of the things I love most about Hyrule is watching the people there. Today wasn't much different from any other day, everyone was milling about the square, trying to find the best deals around. A little kid was running around trying to catch her cucco (I could of caught it for her if I wanted to). A couple was dancing, right there in the middle of the square (what's up with that?). Other than that, pretty normal. Well, that's what I thought at first.

In the middle of one of the crowds, I saw something shiny. At first I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought it was just something reflecting the sun. But then I realized, it was moving! And suddenly, it struck me, a fairy! But I couldn't figure out what a fairy would be doing here, in the square. As I started to get up and go find out, I saw a kid come out of the crowd, with the fairy following him. This wasn't any ordinary kid though. He was dressed almost entirely in green, and had a little sword and shield on his back. I saw him look over in my direction, only then did I realize that I had been staring. He ran over.

"Um, hi, you wouldn't happen to know where the princess is, do you?" He asked, unsurely.

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's a strange question. Are you from the forest, is that why you have a fairy?"

"Yeah." He said, almost proudly, looking at the fairy.

"That's so cool! And of course I know where the princess is. She's at the castle." I said, pointing in it's direction. "But why do you need to see the princess?"

"Because the Deku Tree told me to." He answered back. He started walking towards the castle.

"Hey, wait! If you're going to the castle, would you look for my dad? He's supposed to be back by now, but he's not."

He turned around and smiled. "Sure thing! Umm...what's his name?"

"His name is Talon, and my name is Malon. Thanks Fairy Boy!" I couldn't help but laugh at the expression he made when I called him that. Sort of like the expression you make whenever you eat a sour lemon. He stuck out his tougue and ran off.

I waited a couple minutes longer, and started thinking. My dad is one of the hardest people to wake up in the morning. Even if Link found my dad, and he had fallen asleep, I doubt Link would be able to wake him up. Then I got an idea.

I walked toward the castle gates, and got there just in time to hear one of the guards yell at Link, and tell him to not even try to sneak in again. Link turned and walked away from the guard. His face brightened up when he saw me.

"They won't let me in." He told me.

"Well, they're not just going to let you just walk in the castle, you know?"

"But I have to see the princess!"

"Well, then maybe you should try taking a different route." I said, motioning to the vines on the wall behind us. He grinned. "Hey, but take this just in case." I said, handing him an egg.

"But why..."

"My dad's a heavy sleeper." I said in return.

"Okay, whatever you say..." He started up the vines. "See you Malon."

"See you, Fairy Boy." I said laughing. I walked back to Hyrule square, and decided to head back home, confident that Link would find my dad.

And he did.

I woke up the next morning to my dad's apologizing (he hasn't stopped, actually), and to the gift of this diary. He told me that a little boy dressed in green clothing had woken him up and told him that "Malon is tired of waiting for you, and she says that you'd better get back soon or she'll be angry." How funny! I hope I'll get the chance to thank Fairy Boy sometime.

So there it is! All the events that lead up to my getting this diary. I'll write again whenever something interesting happens, so be ready!

Malon Astira

Well, what do you think? I haven't decided whether or not I'll have it so that Malon remembers the events that took place during Ganon's reign or not, please review and tell me if you think it should!


	2. 2nd Entry: Link

Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it so much!

Disclamer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, obviously.

June 1st, the 31st year of the reign of King Hyrule II

Dear Diary,

Well, the day started out pretty normally. I got up, got dressed, got my dad up (What else is new? He always sleeps in) and made breakfast. Ingo was in a better-than-normal mood, and even complemented me on the breakfast I made! After breakfast I started my chores.

I fed the cuccos (I like most of the cuccos, except for one. He hates me) and the cows, and let the horses out to pasture. My favorite horse's name is Epona. She's too small to ride, but I'm the only one that she'll let come near her. She won't even let dad come near her! Around the middle of the day, I had finished all my chores, and decided to go out and sing in the pasture. I know that it might sound weird, just singing out in front of everyone, but I really like it. I always sing the same song, one my mom taught me before she died. It just always makes me feel special, like she's still with me.

But now I'm getting all sappy, and so I'm going to get on to the reason I'm writing.

Guess who came by the ranch today? Link!

I was out singing, like I said before, and I saw him come up the hill to our ranch. I've got to say, I was excited to see him. I don't know many (well, okay, I don't know any) other kids my age. He didn't see me right away, and went into my house first, I guess to talk to my dad. When he came out, he had a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, so I guess my dad challenged him to one of his "special cucco" games.

Anyway, once he was out of the house, he came over to the pasture.

"Hi, Fairy Boy!" I said. He looked at me with that same, annoyed look, but I know deep down, he really likes the name.

"Hi, Malon. How are you doing?"

"Why do you have to be so serious all the time Link?" I laughed. "I'm doing fine. Oh, and I wanted to tell you...thanks for getting my dad to come back."

He looked slightly surprised. "It wasn't a problem." he said smiling.

"So did you get to see the princess?"

"Yeah..." I could tell his attention wasn't fully on our conversation. I looked in the direction he started walking. Towards Epona, I noticed. I couldn't help but laugh whenever he tried to pet her, because she would just run off. Finally he gave up.

"You don't have to laugh you know."

"But it's so amusing." I said in return.

"What were you singing earlier, anyway?"

"That was my mom's song. She taught it to me when I was little."

He looked at me with curiousity, and then pulled a small ocarina out of his pocket. "Will you teach it to me?" he asked.

"Sure, as long as you promise to come by again."

"Okay" he said with a smile.

"And," I added michevously, "As long as you'll never complain when I call you Fairy Boy."

He rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine...if you must." He let out a little chuckle.

"Alright, this is how it goes..." And so I sang. I was surprised. For it only being his first time hearing it, he picked it up fairly fast. After singing through a couple of times, we finally stopped.

"Thanks Malon." he said with a smile.

"Haha, no problem. Just don't forget, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't forget." he promised.

What I saw next surprised me. Epona came up to me, like she usually does, but then she went up to Link and let him pet her! Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I was jealous or anything, it was just completely unexpected, because Epona's never let anyone else pet her. Link seemed surprised too.

"I guess she likes you now, Fairy Boy."

"Yeah." he said, obviously pleased.

Then I got an idea. Though I wasn't quite sure if he'd say yes, I decided to ask anyway. "Umm, Fairy Boy, my birthday's next month..."

He looked up from Epona. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah! So I was wondering if you'd maybe like to come. My dad and Ingo, our ranch hand, we always have a birthday supper that evening, and then we light fireworks-"

"Fireworks? Why?" he said surprised.

"Haha, because I like them, that's why. And their best in the summer anyway. So you should come! You wouldn't have to get me anything, of course, I just would like you to come..."

He smiled. "Sure I'll come! When is it?"

I could just tell, my face was beaming. "July 7th. You promise you'll come?"

"Yeah." he said, assuringly.

"Great!" All of a sudden something shing crossed my eye. It was Link's fairy. She came over to him.

"Link, we need to go..." she said quietly. I could tell something was wrong.

Link nodded. "Sorry Malon, I've got to go."

I started to say "But-"

"Don't worry, I'll remember." He finished for me with a smile. Then he turned around to leave the ranch.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Hey, where are you going anyway?"

He turned around. "Death Mountain." he answered with a grin. I just stood there for a second. My mouth must have been on the ground. (Isn't that where, oh what are they called, Gorons live? That's so cool!)Then he waved bye, turned, and left the ranch.

Well, it was pretty fun day. I can't tell you how glad I am to finally have a friend my age, it's so exciting! I'll write back soon, whenever I something good happens again!

Malon Astira

Well, I hope you all liked it! I know it's going kind of slow, but bear with me. Please review and tell me your thoughts .


	3. 3rd Entry: My Birthday!

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so much :)

Disclamer: Again, I don't own LoZ or it's characters.

July 7th, the 31st year in the reign of King Hyrule II

Dear Diary,

Today was my ninth birthday, and it was probably my favorite birthday ever!

My birthday is the only day of the year when I don't have to wake up my dad, he actually gets up himself. I know he can seem lazy, and well, he kind of is, but he's still a really good dad. This is also the one day of the year when I get to relax. My dad and Ingo make breakfast for me (My favorite-pancakes!) and I don't have to help with chores, if I don't want to, that is. I usually help anyway, just because I like helping out.

But anyway, on to the fun part of my birthday. Link remembered his promise! I don't know if I really doubted him or not, but he did come, so I was happy.

He got to the ranch around three in the afternoon. I was in my house, trying to get all the cuccos out (I really don't know why my dad lets those things in in the first place.) when he came in. He laughed when he saw me chasing after all the cuccos.

"Hey, you're supposed to be nice to me today, it's my birthday!", I said, making a sour face.

"Haha, well, still, it's kind of funny watching you chase around after them like that."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, you know, the least you could do is help me catch them, instead of just standing there laughing."

He let out a sigh, then smiled. "Well, alright..."

We must of looked like two cuccos with their heads cut off (pardon the expression) chasing after those cuccos. By the time we had gotten all of them to the pen, we both had several cuts and bruises from the experience. After washing up for dinner, we both sat down at my kitchen table.

"Ugh, those cuccos are meaner than some of the monsters I've fought." He said after sitting down."

"So you mean you really fight monsters? I mean, the sword and shield aren't just for play?" I said, very surprised.

He gave me look that said "Are you serious?"

"Well, you know, I don't many nine year olds who fight monsters...and did you really go to Death Mountain, and did you-"

He stopped me, laughing. "Why don't I just tell you what I'm doing? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Really!" I asked, very excited.

He nodded. "But you can't ask questions until I'm done, alright?"

"Okay!" I said in return.

He took a deep breath. "Well, first off, I'm a Kokiri. I live, well, usually, in the forest. The Great Deku Tree, the guardian of the forest and us Kokiri's, he gave me a jewel, and told me to go and talk to Princess Zelda. So I left the forest and came to Hyrule City. That's when we met. So I went and met the princess, and she told me that there are two more jewels that I need to collect. Then her attendant, Impa, told me where I need to go next, Death Mountain, and meet the Gorons. They had the next jewel. So I did, but all of their rocks, you know, that they eat, were gone, and so I had to reopen the path to the place with all their rocks, and they gave me the jewel. Now that I'm done with that, I'm on my way to Zora's Domain." he finished, very out of breath by the end.

I just sat there for a second, speechless, sort of absorbing the whole thing. "R-really?"

He smiled. "Yep."

About that time my dad and Ingo came in. My dad was holding a big birthday cake with nine candles on top. It was lemon cake (My favorite) and it was really funny to see Link's face when he tasted it. He told me later that he had never had cake, let alone a lemon cake before.

After that, we went outside to light the fireworks. Fireworks were always Ingo's gift to me, because he likes them, and he knows that I like them. He had gotten me all kinds of fireworks; Sparklers, Goron candles, ones that spin and whistle when you light them, and all sorts of others. All four of us had so much fun, and we kept lighting them well after dark. After we had lit them all, dad and Ingo went inside to get bags to clean all the trash up.

"So did you have fun, Fairy Boy?" I asked.

He gave a big smile. "Yeah! This is one of the best times I've ever had."

We sat down on the grass. I nodded. "Good. I had a lot of fun too."

He looked at me. "Could I come next year too?"

"Haha, of course Link! You can come to my birthday any time you want to."

"Great."

My dad and Ingo came out of the barn with the bags, so we all went to work cleaning up the rest of the fireworks. After we had finished, Ingo and dad went inside.

"I'd better get going soon." he said to me once they left.

"Alright. Thanks so much for coming. It really made me happy."

"Here," he said reaching out, "I want you to have this."

He handed me a shield, the same one I'd seen him with when he first came to my farm.

"I got a new shield in Kakariko Village, so I want you to have this one." he said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"So that way, if you ever want to, you can come with me on an adventure sometime. I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Thanks Link..." I said.

"I'll come and see you again once I've found the jewel in Zora's Domain, alright?"

I nodded. "Bye Fairy Boy." I said, smiling.

He waved bye, and left.

So that's what happened today. All in all, one of the best days in my entire life. I'll write again soon.

Well, how do you like it? I just want to address some of the things in that happened in the chapter, some parts are a little weird.

1.) I had Link remember her Birthday because I didn't think that Malon only meeting Link twice would have left enough of an impression on her to still remember him in seven years.

2.) The shield as a gift thing is a little weird, I admit. I did that cause I wanted Link to give her a gift that he had actually come into contact with in the game. In addition, I always wondered what Link did with his Deku Shield after he got the Hylian Shield, so I came up with a use for it.

3.) The whole "come on an adventure" thing was to show their age, because they're only nine years old, and it seemed to match the mentality of Malon and Link, not fully understanding the magnitude of their situation.

So, I hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think!


	4. 4th Entry: Dream

Once again, thanks for the reviews! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it! Also this chapter will be a little short, it's sort of a foreshadowing of what's to come.

Disclamer: For the fourth time, I don't own LoZ.

August 2nd, the 31st year in the reign of King Hyrule II

Dear Diary,

Well, it's been about a month since I last wrote to you, but, well, this isn't my normal diary entry.

It's two in the morning, and the reason I'm writing is because, well, I had a really weird dream. I know that people have weird dreams all the time, but this was just, I guess, especially weird. Plus, I rarely remember my dreams after I wake up, but this one I remember perfectly.

I was standing outside in the pasture. It was bright and sunny, around mid-day. Then I noticed that a shadow had passed over me. I thought it was just a cloud blocking the sun, but when I looked up, the sky was clear. It was like everything had just become...darker. The shadow seemed to be moving from the desert in the west to Hyrule City in the north. When I looked to the northeast, Kakariko Village seemed completely surrounded in shadow as well. Death Mountain was on fire. When I turned south, everything seemed normal, except for the wind. Usually the wind from the south was warm, but in my dream, it was freezing cold. Finally, I turned to my east. There was a light shining on the forest, but as soon as I saw it, it disappeared, and the forest became much darker than before.

And that's when I woke up. I don't know what it meant, but I doubt I would dream a dream like that for no reason. I wonder if it has anything to do with the jewels Link is supposed to be collecting...

Malon Astiar

Like I said, short, but I'm sure it gives you all an idea of what's to come. I hope you liked, review and tell me what you think!


	5. 5th Entry: Ganondorf

I'm sort of on a writing spree, since it's the weekend :). Anyway...on to the beginning of Ganon's seven year reign...

August 3rd

Dear Diary,

You might notice that I didn't date the the page with the normal "31st year in the reign of King Hyrule II." Well, that's because, I don't think it is anymore.

The entire country's in absolute uproar. Hyrule is, well, let me start at the beginning.

Yesterday started out fairly normally. I was still a little freaked out by the dream I had two nights ago, but I just tried to get on with my normal routine. My dad and Ingo had left to go to Kakariko Village to sell milk and cheese and stuff like that, and left me to tend to all the animals. Usually that's not a problem, but for some reason, the animals were all acting a little skitish.

Around noon, clouds started coming in to the area. It seemed strange to me, because one moment the sky was clear, and the next, the sky was already beginning to darken. For a second I thought my dream was coming true, but don't worry, Death Mountain isn't on fire.

I decided to put all the animals into the barn, because I thought a storm front was coming through. All of the animals were fairly compliant, but Epona didn't seem to want to go inside. It took awhile for her settle down even after she was in the barn. After I had finished, I went inside the house to wait for my dad and Ingo to return. Everything was pretty quiet (Well, except for the occasional "moo"). But then I heard something. At first I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought it would go away in a minute or two. Then I noticed it was getting louder.

I ran outside into the pasture to try and figure out where that sound was coming from. Nothing, nothing, and then I saw it. Or rather them. From the west, I saw a mass of soldiers marching to the north, toward Hyrule City. Aside from one, they were all women, dark skinned with red hair and rounded ears. They wore dark armor, and had duel curved swords. The one, their leader I gather, was the only man in the group. He rode on a dark horse in front of the army. There was something about that man, I don't know how to explain it, just something...evil about him. When you look at him, there's just some sort of sense of dread that comes over you.

I wanted to run back in the house, to wait for my dad to get back. But there was something inside me that made me stay out in the pasture, and not give in to whatever was going to come. I couldn't figure out why anyone would want to fight with Hyrule. Everyone in the city, while I admit are a little weird, are really nice people. Anyway, about that time, I heard a trumpet from Hyrule City, a signal that the army had been spotted. From the ranch, I was able to make out several soldiers bringing the drawbridge up. I looked back when I heard a call from the western army. They all started to run, and they seemed to move faster than anything I've ever seen before in my life. In no time at all, they reached Hyrule City, but not in time to reach the drawbridge before it was brought up.

I thought to myself "Ha! Now what will you do? You can't get in."

I was wrong.

One by one, they brought out ropes with weights on one end, threw them over, and scaled the wall. Only their leader stayed outside. I guess the warriors were able to defeat the Hylian guards, because it took only a few minutes for the drawbridge to be lowered and the man to cross into Hyrule City. What happened after that, I've only heard by word of mouth.

My father and Ingo returned earlier the next morning. Appearently, it was a good thing that they had been in Kakariko Village. During the night, several of the Hylians that lived in Hyrule City had fled to Kakariko Village, and needed food to eat. My dad and Ingo were able to help them out, and they told my dad the rest of what had happened.

Appearently the people who had marched aginst the city were Gerudo's, people from the western desert. Their leader's name was Ganondorf, one of King Hyrule's royal advisors. From what I hear, after getting inside of Hyrule City, the Gerudo army completely wiped out the remaining Hylian guards, and took King Hyrule captive.

This is where things get really weird. After taking the King captive, their leader went into the Temple of Time, and entered the Sacred Realm. When my father first told me this, I laughed. I thought that the Sacred Realm was only in fairy tales. But my dad was serious. He told me that Ganondorf really entered the Sacred Realm, and after doing so, entered the King's Palace. He then proceeded to tell the villagers that King Hyrule was not at all fit for a king, and that he was making himself King instead. And that anyone who wished to challenge his opinion would (in more tasteful terms) meet a very unpleasant end.

And so starts the 1st year in the reign of King Ganondorf I.

Malon Astiar

Well, what did you think? I've never really heard or read anything about how exactly Ganon came to become ruler of Hyrule, but this was kind of how I envisioned it happening. So I hope you liked, please review and tell me what you think :)


	6. 6th Entry: The First Year

Wow...I can't thank you all enough for the reviews! I'm really glad that you like the story so much!

Disclamer: Forgot last chapter, oh well. I don't own LoZ, in the last chapter or this chapter.

July 7, the 1st year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

It's been almost a year since I last wrote in my diary, and I'm terribly sorry. Truth be told, I haven't had much time for writing.

Today was my tenth birthday. Compared to last year, my birthday was a little, well, depressing. I did my chores as usual, though I'm having to work even harder now then I did before (I'll explain later on). I was pleasantly surprised, however, because my father was able to get me a small cake, and Ingo was able to find me some sparkers. We couldn't do anything big, because it'd probably upset the King in some shape or form.

Another reason my birthday, and the entire year I guess, was sad was because I haven't seen Fairy Boy since my last birthday. I really didn't think that he would break his promise to me, he just didn't seem like the kind of boy to do a thing like that, expecially after coming to my birthday last year. I guess I'm just starting to wonder more and more if the jewels he was collecting had something to do with Ganondorf's takeover...

Anyway, believe it or not, the reason I'm writing is not to talk about Link or my birthday (okay, maybe my birthday a little bit). I guess I'm just writing to sort of tell what's been going on in the country for the last year, because there's been a lot of changes.

Shortly after Ganondorf's coup, several of the remaining Hylian royal guards and even a large number of townspeople formed a militia in order to defeat Ganondorf and his army. Despite several attempts, they all failed. However, the ones that actually made it to him (and made it out alive) told us that he was not your normal swordsman or knight. Strong and powerful, yes, but the thing was, those who tried attacking him couldn't even get close. And it wasn't becuase some of his guards blocked him from being hurt, mind you. They said he had some kind of energy barrier that protected him from their attacks. Sounds crazy doesn't it? But I guess that's just more proof that he really did enter the Sacred Realm...

Also, since Ganon became King, he's been looking everywhere for the Princess. From what I hear, she was able to escape the city shortly before Ganon's army came. I only wonder how long she can really stay in hiding like this.

On to the ranch. First off, in order to travel the countryside, or anywhere really, you have to have a pass sort of thing (and trust me, they're not cheap). If his guards find you without one, your sentence depends on the kind of mood "his highness" is in. Best case scenerio, you'll have to pay a 2,000 rupee fine; worst case scenerio, he'll lop off your head. Why he has this law, I don't know. All I know is that he's crazy.

Also, because the ranch is the biggest farm in the kingdom, appearantly we have a responsibilty to make a certain amount of food each month. This puts a lot of stress on all of us, but we don't try to fight it (though I think we should) because we don't know what the King will do to us if we don't meet our quota each month.

So, in a nutshell, my birthday was depressing, I miss having Link here, and Ganon's a tyrant. Yep, that just about sums it up. Talk to you later.

Malon Astira

So what did you think? I've been trying to think up things that actually happened or could have possibly happened during Ganon's seven year reign, but I really don't have much to work with. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated, because I'll be out of ideas here pretty soon.

Also, I haven't decided how often Malon should update her diary during the seven year reign. I'm thinking once a year, but if that seems too lenghty (or too short) tell me. Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. 7th Entry: A Revelation

Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry, the end of school (stupid finals!) kept me from updating as often as I wanted, but school's over now, so hopefully I'll be updating at least two or three times a week. Good times...

Disclamer: I don't own LoZ or it's characters.

August 3, the 3rd year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Today marks the first day in the third year of the reign of Ganon. It's been a little over a year since I last wrote, and let's just say that the state of the country has not improved in the past year.

Sorry I didn't write on my last birthday, Ill talk about that later. First I'd just like to fill you in on everything that's been going on.

The rebel attacks have become few and far between in the past year, any hope of retaking the city was lost quite a few months ago. However, because of the attacks, Hyrule City was completely abandoned. Ganon still resides in the castle there, but any other sign of life is gone. The city stands in disrepair, and Ganon doesn't really seem to care whether or not the villagers ever come back.

Amazingly, the Princess has been able to stay completely hidden, despite Ganon's best efforts to try and find her. He's offered an award for her capture (though I doubt he'd actually go through with the award), but to no avail. It makes me laugh, however, that "all powerful King Ganondorf" is still unable to find a little girl.

Traveling the countryside has become much more dangerous over the past year. Many people were unhappy with the law that requires a pass to travel, so many Hylians signed a petition and sent it to the King, asking for the law to be revoked. So Ganon came up with a different plan.

He had several monsters released into the country, and basically said, "Fine, now you can travel whenever you want without a pass. But don't come complaning to me when you get hurt, remember, you asked for this. (He makes me so angry!) Now, whenever my family has to deliver food, we have to bring weapons with us, just to make sure that we don't get hurt.

Now, on to my birthday...

Or my non-birthday, you might say. There was no celebration this year, my family didn't have the time or money to do something like that. However, my dad was able to make my favorite meal for dinner (and I was very happy for that). We had a very interesting conversation during supper actually...

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you any fireworks this year Malon." Ingo said.

I looked up from my food. "That's alright Ingo. We couldn't afford them anyway." I know he could tell I was still disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to get twice as many next year." he said.

I brightened up a little. "Thanks Ingo."

"So, how do you like the food, kiddo?" my dad said to me.

I smiled. "You know this is my favorite meal dad..."

"But it's still not the same, right?" he finished my sentence.

"Yeah." I looked down at my plate.

"Do you still miss that kid that came over here, all that time ago? What was his name...?"

"Link." I replied. "Yeah, but I guess I just hope that he's okay, that Ganon and his goons didn't hurt him or anything."

Ingo spoke up. "That kid, he wore kind of, interesting, clothing didn't he?"

I looked back up and smiled. "Yeah, he's from the forest, a Kokiri. They all dress like that."

"A Kokiri..." I heard my dad say to himself.

"What is it dad?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just, what do you know about the Kokiri?" he asked me.

"I don't know, just that they live in the forest, and always have a fairy following them around. Why?"

"Honey, Kokiri's don't age."

"What?" I said, not quite comprehending what I just heard.

"Kokiri's don't age. They're forever children. Hylians, we grow up, you know, but Kokiri's, they're always kids."

"So?" I said back to him. "What difference does that make? I'm a kid, he's a kid."

"It doesn't make a difference to you now, Malon, because there's only a three year difference between you two now. But what about in five years? You'll be seventeen, and he'll still be eight."

I smiled. "I understand what you're doing dad. But you don't have to worry. I'm not pining after Link or anything like that, I was just glad to have a friend. And even if I grow up, and he remains eight years old, we can still be friends, right?" I laughed. "Don't worry, dad, I'm not going to get overattached."

"He got up and gave me a hug. Alright kiddo, I believe you. You've got a good head on your shoulders, just like your mom. Now it's getting late, you better get to bed. Got work tomorrow."

I smiled again. "Thanks Dad. Thanks Ingo." They both smiled back. "Good night." I headed up stairs.

So that's what happened on my birthday. I guess I was just a little disappointed when my dad told me that Link would always be eight years old, but that's okay, we'll always be friends, even if I am older than him. I'll write back (or I'll try) when something interesting happens. Talk to you later!

Malon Astira

So, what did you think? I wanted a converstion in this one (because the last two or three haven't had any), and I really wanted one that conveyed Malon's age. Once again, if you have any ideas for the remaininder of the seven years, please tell me, because I need them! Thanks!


	8. 8th Entry: Hyrule City

Hey everybody, I hope you all had a good Memorial Weekend, and thanks again for the reviews! I was getting a little bored with the story, so the next chapter will take place two years after the last entry, I hope you don't mind :p. I'm just trying to get to the exciting part. Also, the first part in this chapter is a little dry, but the last is pretty interesting. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own LoZ.

December 17, the 5th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written for so long, there just hasn't been much time to write. Until a couple of months ago (I'll explain in a minute), it had much of the same routine, over and over, and as for a birthday celebration, well, that's a laugh.

When I turned 14 earlier this year, I asked my dad if I could make some of the deliveries by myself. Normally the answer would have been "Are you crazy?" but because we were already behind our quota for the month, he reluctantly agreed to it. He taught me how to use a bow and arrow before I went out for the first time (I surprised him, I took to it without much effort), and by the end of the week I was ready to make my first delivery.

I was surprised at how easily the trip went. I rode Epona to Kakariko Village, and only saw one monster on the way. It had been a long time since I had last been to Kakariko Village, and there were a lot more people there than what I remembered. I saw many familiar faces from Hyrule City, and many came up to me and asked how I had been.

I set up shop for the day, and did pretty well. My dad told me the amount of money I was supposed to make by the end of the day, and I made quite a bit more than that, so I was happy.

I got a lot of attention from the boys around the town, some of them were annoying (some were a little perverted), but a few of them really funny and made the time pass quickly. I was very thankful for those few, otherwise, I probably would have been bored out of my mind.

Around six o'clock in the evening, I closed up shop and went back home. The trip back was uneventful, but when I got home, my dad made me tell him everything that went on. It's funny, I've never really seen this over protective side of him.

Dad and Ingo were pleasantly surprised at the amount of money I made, and so we all came up with a new schedule. I would stay home every other day and care for the livestock, while Dad would travel to Zora's Domain, and Ingo to the forest. Then, on the other days, I would travel to Kakariko Village, Dad would go to some of the other country homes, and Ingo would care for the livestock.

So, on my next delivery day, I set out once again to Kakariko Village. The villagers (especially the guys) were happy to find out that I would be making the deliveries from then on. Something I really like about making the deliveries is that I hear about everything that's going on in the country. Most of it's pretty depressing, but it's interesting none the less.

Anyway, I've sort of gone off on a tangent. The reason I'm writing is because I sort of had a life and death experience today. I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating, but I'm not!

Earlier that day, I was surprised when I heard that there were still people living in Hyrule City. I couldn't believe it, I thought that Hyrule City had been completely abandoned, but they assured me that there were still people living there.

When I was coming home that evening, I was still thinking about the people living in Hyrule City. I still had some milk left from the sale, so I decided to stop by Hyrule City. I put some bottles of milk into a basket and went into the city.

I knew that Ganon rarely left his castle, so I didn't really worry about getting caught. Everything was so dark and gloomy, I couldn't believe that anyone would still live there. I went into the first house I came too, you know, the one right by the drawbridge, but not inside the market? Inside was a lab with all different types of pots with smoke coming out. A man stood at the back, and gave me a strange look.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" he asked.

"I-I heard there were still people living here, so I decided to come and see if you wanted some milk..."I answered, definitely more than a little scared. I motioned to my basket.

"Hmm, alright." The man said to me. He laid some rupees down on the counter in front of him.

I put a couple of jars of milk on the counter, and took the money. "Thank you." I said, heading for the door. "I'll come back every other day."

"Hey, kid." The man told me before I reached the door. It's safe here, but I wouldn't go into the market if I were you. It's not a good idea."

"Umm, alright." I said before I left.

Once I was outside, I debated whether or not to follow the man's advice. I mean, how dangerous could it be? So I decided to go into the market, just to see if I saw anyone.

I entered the market. It was dark, and a little hard to see. I was surprised whe I saw a person standing to my right. They had their back to me, and I couldn't see their face.

"Hey, umm...sir, or ma'am, would you like to buy some milk..." I walked over towards them, and tapped them on their shoulder.

And that's when I knew something was wrong. I didn't feel clothing, I felt hard skin. I backed up from, whatever it was, as it turned around. Facing me was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my life. It's looked almost human, but it's face was horribly disfigured. It opened it's mouth and let out a piercing scream. I tried to run away, but I couldn't, my entire body seemed paralyzed.

It started coming towards me, and I still couldn't move. I kept trying and trying, and finally I felt my legs move! All of a sudden, the thing jumped on me and bit the back of my neck. I screamed, and tried to fight it off. I felt all my energy leaving me, and right when I thought I was going to pass out, it fell to the ground. I ran as fast as I could out of the market and back to Epona.

Never was I so thankful for the ranch's milk's medicinal properties. I drank some of the milk I had left, instantly felt much better. Even so, the entire way home I was shaking. When I felt the back of my neck, I was able to feel a gash about two inches wide. I wanted to tell my dad what had happened, I knew he would want to know, but I knew he probably wouldn't ever let me make deliveries again, so I decided not to tell him.

I let my hair down, so dad and Ingo wouldn't be able to see the cut. I put Epona into the stables, put the cart up, and quietly went upstairs to my room. Once there, I washed the cut, put some medicine and bandage on it, and went to bed. This morning, my neck was still sore, but I was surprised because the cut disappeared over the night. I guess that's a good sign.

So that's all I've got to write. Even though the country is being ruled by an evil dictator, and I was almost killed yesterday, I'm trying to make the best of things. Hopefully, things will get better. Talk to you later.

Malon Astira

So, what did you think? One of the longest chapters I've written in a long time, I hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. 9th Entry: Never Lose Hope

Chapter 9: Don't Lose Hope

February 24, the 5th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

I am so angry right now. Words cannot express my hatred toward Ganon. He's done the unthinkable and split my family apart, and what's worse, there is absolutely nothing I can do about it.

My Father has always been against Ganon. From the beginning, he's never supported Ganon's actions, though he's been smart enough not to challenge him. Only the Gerudo are truly loyal to him, all others who obey him do so only to keep their lives in tact. If I was ever to face Ganon, I wouldn't back down like those who don't have enough backbone to stand up for what they believe. They all make me so angry.

So this is what happened.

My father was making deliveries to those who live in the Hylian Countryside. While he was there, he was heard speaking "treason" (in other words, he was heard not agreeing with "his majesty") against the King. One of the spineless Hylians who live in the countryside reported on him (and was probably granted a sizable reward).

Early this morning, I awoke to my father shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Dad, what is it?" I said, groggily.

He looked around the room nervously. "Malon, have you written anything bad about Ganon in your diary?"

"Well yeah (obviously)-"

He cut me off. "You have to hide it right now, you understand?"

"Why?" I said, definitely not comprehending what was going on.

"Just do as I say, alright? As soon as your done, come down to the kitchen." he then left my room and went downstairs.

I'd have to say I've never seen my dad like this before in my life. I didn't know what could possibly be bothering him. Despite all this, I did as he said, and put my diary under my bed (you can't find anything down there, trust me). I made sure everything looked like it was in it's place, then I went downstairs.

I was surprised to see two Gerudo guards coming inside the house. My father motioned for me to take a seat. Ingo was already sitting in a seat beside me.

My father studdered as he spoke. "H-how may I help you two?"

One of the Gerudo guards spoke up, her voice full of authority. "Talon Astiar, owner of Lon Lon Ranch, correct?

"Yes." My father said, trying to sound as if he had some courage in him.

"We have received a report which states that you have been heard speaking treason against the King."

"I have done no such thing!" My father said boldly.

The guard laughed. "Yes, well all the same, a report has been received. Also, we have received word that you have fallen behind on the amount of goods you are to sell." She looked at Ingo.

Ingo's eyes widened with surprise. "You only asked me if we had made our quota this month. I told you no, because two of our cows died last month-"

The guard spoke up. "You would do well not to speak. Talon Astiar, we have found you guilty of treason, and incapable to run this ranch. However, the King has decided to take mercy on you, and not have you executed." She paused. As long as you never come back to this ranch or speak any more words of treason against his excellence-"

"But-" my father tried to cut in.

One of the guards raised her sword and pointed it towards my face. "No harm will come to you or your family. And please do keep in mind, I would not expect the king to be so lenient next time."

I finally found the couarge to speak. "How will we make our living now? We don't have enough people to make our quota without dad..."

"The king will take this into account when deciding your quota next month." the guard said. "From now on, Ingo will be in charge of the ranch." Ingo's eyes grew wide again, I could tell he was trying not to start weeping.

"You have an twenty minutes to gather your things, Talon. I'd get going if I were you." the guard said.

My dad nodded, and feebly headed up the stairs. The guards waited for him to get everything. I tried to be strong, and not show the guards that I was about ready to start crying. It only took about ten minutes for Dad to get all his things.

"Alright, Talon, you may say goodbye to your famly, but then we must be leaving. Dad nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks. He went over to Ingo, said something to him, and gave him a hug. Then he came over to me.

"Listen Mal," he said to me. "You have to be strong, alright? Work hard, and help Ingo run the ranch." He smiled. "Don't lose hope, I'll be back alright?" I forced a smile, trying to hold back tears. "Promise, don't lose hope, alright?

"I promise." I said back. he gave me a hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come on Talon, time to go." The guards said.

Ingo and I watched in silence as they took dad away. We still couldn't believe what had happened. It was all so hard to take in, and I felt like I was about to throw up.

Ingo finally spoke up. "I'll take care of the animals today, Mal. You need to take the day off. You don't look very well." he said, still trying to be strong.

"Thank You Ingo." I whispered, as I made my way up the stairs. Once I got up to my room, I laid down on I bed and cried in my pillow. Ever since my mom died, I've always hated to cry, but I couldn't help it. It was all so hard. I don't know how long I laid there, but I finally fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was beginning to set.

So that's what happened today. I don't know how Ingo and I will make it without dad, were just going to have to work twice as hard as we usually do, no matter what. And above all, I need to remember the promise I made dad...

Malon Astira


	10. 10th Entry: The Fight

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for!

October 13th, the 5th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Once again I'm writing while being very angry. It's think it's beginning to be the main emotion I feel now.

I really should of seen it coming earlier. Please remember, I have no doubt in my mind that when it comes down to it, Ingo is a good person. But, nonetheless, I'm beginning to hate him. He's becoming one of those people who support Ganon just because they think that he actually thinks enough of them to give them some of his power. What a laugh! Ganon couldn't care less about the the people of Hyrule, let alone this ranch. Just as long as he gets what he wants, what he thinks is the best, he's fine.

But, anyway, back to Ingo.

Earlier tonight, Ingo and I had an argument. And not some mild-mannered "Oh I'm sorry, but I disagree with you" sort of argument. I mean a knock-down, drag-out, "I hate you" sort of argument.

Today had been my day to make deliveries (Ingo and I have been switching off days. Days when I made deliveries he would stay home with the livestock, and vice-versa.) Once I had arrived home, I went into the stables to put Epona up as usual. As I was looking around, I started to notice that the stables didn't look like they had been cleaned that well today. Not only that, but the animals seemed very restless, like they hadn't been let out for very long that day.

I turned around when I heard the door to the stable open. Ingo walked in. There was something strange about his eyes. They seemed...darker.

"Hey Ingo." I started. "Did you let the animals out today? They seem restless."

He looked around. "It looked like it might storm. I decided to keep them in." he said with an unsettling laugh.

"Liar." I thought to myself. I know that isn't the best thing to think about someone, but this isn't the first time this has happened lately. Besides, it had been clear all day. If it had looked like rain at the ranch, I would have been able to see the clouds from Kakariko. "So that's probably why the stables haven't been cleaned well. Because the animals were in all day, right?"

Ingo let out another laugh. "Yeah. Of course." He seemed distracted. Only then did I notice that he was looking at Epona.

Curiosity got the best of me. "What? Is something wrong with Epona?"

He looked up with surprise. "What do you mean?"

I gave out a sigh (Please understand, my patience was wearing thin, I needed sleep). "I mean, why are you just staring at Epona? Is she really that facinating?"

I something change in his eyes. "Well, now that you mention it..." he said with a smile.

By now I was getting irritated. "C'mon Ingo, out with it."

His tone of voice became very sarcsatic (Which is a surprise, because Ingo is rarely like that). "You should be pleased to hear, Malon, that the King has taken a specific interest in your horse!"

"What?" I said, still not understanding, but getting more of an idea. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he said with another unsettling smile (which was quickly getting old), "that while Epona is still too young for His Majesty at this moment in time, he has expressed an interest to make her his personal horse once in a couple of years, once she has become stronger. He is willing to pay any price for her."

I let out a laugh. "I doubt it. I wouldn't give Epona to that worthless excuse for a king if my life depended on it." Since dad was driven from the ranch, I have become opposed to anything that "His Majesty" would want or desire.

A dark shadow passed over Ingo's face. "Malon, you should watch yourself. You ought not talk about the King like that. You don't want the same thing to happen to you as what happened to your father.

I thought he meant that someone might overhear if I said things like that. "Please Ingo. I'm at the ranch. No one can hear me here but...

Only then did I realize he was talking about himself.

And suddenly about a million different pieces flew into place. The dirty stables, the restless animals, Ingo's change in behavior. It finally made sense. Ganon. I walked over to Ingo and looked him straight in the eye. "Where did you go today? Tell me where you have been going, what you have been doing, now."

I saw his eyes flash as he let out an evil laugh. "You know something Malon, you're not in charge of this farm. I am. Watching the King has shown me that if I am to be respected, then I need to act like a leader and not accept any attitude from people like you. People like you need to be put in your place.

By now I was mad, and had had enough of that crap. And so I did the first thing that came to mind. I punched him, square in the nose. He fell to the ground.

"Ingo!" I yelled at him. "What on earth is wrong with you? You're acting like a maniac. Since when has Ganon ever been a good leader, someone to look up to?" I had to get him to realize what he was saying.

He jumped up and tried to punch me in the stomach. I side-stepped quickly to his right, and ended up loosing his balance and falling in a pile of horse manure. (I told him he needed to get that cleaned up...)

"Why you little..." and I tried to ignore the string of curses that came my way. He must have finally gotten it through his brain that he wouldn't be able to beat me hand-to-hand. "Fine, beat me up. Kill me for all I care. Then what will you do? What will you say to the King? Do you really think you could take care of the farm by yourself?

I grimaced. "And what about you? Do you think you could handle the farm without me?"

He gave an evil smile. "I wouldn't need to. I'll I'd need is Epona. All the others can die for all I care."

I couldn't believe what I heard. "So what if I left with Epona right now? You wouldn't be able to stop me, and you'd have no money, no Epona. Then what would you do?"

The laughed. "Where would you go, after you took Epona? The King has minions everywhere, they would find you. You would die, Epona would be given back to me, and I'd kill all the animals anyway."

I stood there open-mouthed. No matter what I did, the animals would still die. Ingo saw it in my eyes. "I hate you." was all I could say.

"And I hate you too." he said in return. "But you will continue to work here, no complaints, no attitude. You will give up Epona willingly, and if you do all this, the remaining animals will not be hurt. Also, since you find find my clean-up work so unsatisfactory, you will stay at the farm from now on, you understand?"

"But-" I started.

"No buts." he finished. "or you know what will happen. Now get to sleep. You have work to do tomorrow."

I stormed off, tears in my eyes. I didn't know what had just happened. Like I said, I had seen a change in him over the past months, but nothing like this. I just don't know what's going on anymore. Everything just seems...wrong. And there's absolutely nothing I can do about it, even in my own home.

Malon Astira


	11. 11th Entry: A Slight Distraction

11th Entry: A Slight Distraction

April 21, the 6th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

The last year has not been good. Any hope I might have had after my dad left over a year ago has long since departed, and now I've been left with nothing. Everyday I'm angry and depressed, but, as you know, I can't do anything about it.

Ingo's done his best to make my life as miserable as possible. This little power trip of his has made him unbearable as a master, he makes me so angry! Aside from making deliveries (which, of course, I'm not allowed to make anymore) he does absolutely no work at all, and expects me to not only take care of the horses, but to make all of his meals and do any of the other household duties that need to be done. Lazy pig. He still wants to give Epona to "His Majesty King Ganondorf", but luckily, she is still not of "the age."

But that's not why I'm writing.

Yesterday, after Ingo left to make deliveries, something, well, a little out of the ordinary happened. And when it did happen, I got some serious deja vu, and so I dug out my diary to see if I was right.

And I was.

You remember that dream I had nearly six and a half years ago (Wow, it's been a long time)? So I was reading the entry in which I described that dream, and well, now I don't think it was just a dream. And I'm going to prove it to you.

Okay, first off, remember the shadow that moved from Gerudo Desert to Hyrule City? I could represent Ganon and his army. Think about it, it makes sense, doesn't it? Darkness, taking over Hyrule? Alright, next, the shadow over Kakariko Village and Kokiri Forest. Now I know this isn't much to go on, but the last few times I made a delivery to Kakariko, there seemed to be some sort of evil presence there. I know you're probably saying "Yeah, right." but it's the truth I swear. It's just hard to put into words. I've also heard that the forest has gotten a lot denser lately. That would keep light from coming in, right? Alright, next, the cold wind from the south. I heard Ingo saying a couple months ago that he hadn't been able to do any business with the Zoras, something about a rather long cold spell. Coincidence? I don't think so.

Okay, now the entire reason I looked up my dream in the first place (and, I believe, my most convincing argument). In my dream, Death Mountain was on fire. Yeah, well, around noon yesterday, Death Mountain was actually on fire. The white clouds which surround the mountain literally burst into flames. And they're still there. Even Ingo seemed shaken when he got home that evening (Though he was certain that King Ganondorf would keep everything under control).

I know that when it comes down to it, the fact that I dreamed all this and it came true doesn't really change anything; I'm still in the same predicament as I was before. But I'm tired, sore, and angry; and I needed a distraction to keep me from going crazy. And it proved a very nice one.

Malon Astira


	12. 12th Entry: Second Dream

12th Entry: Second Dream

August 3rd, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Well, once again, here I am, up at some God-forsaken hour of the morning, writing in my diary. About a dream. Today is the seven year anniversary of Ganondorf's coup, and I can only hope (though I'm not getting my hopes up) that this dream is a good sign.

The dream seemed to start at the same place as where my last dream left off. The shadow had completely covered everything, even the ranch. It kept getting darker and darker, until I couldn't see anything, not even my hand in front of my face. It's a horrible feeling, it makes you feel claustrophobic and all alone at the same time. I turned around, hoping to be able to see anything, any kind of light.

And then I saw one.

It started at small, at first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. But slowly it started to grow and brighten, until finally I realized the light was coming from Hyrule City. But, before I knew it, it left. It moved with incredeble speed, and went from the forest, to Death Mountain, to Zora's Domain, to Kakariko, and then to the desert. And everywhere the light went, the darkness seemed to flee. At first I thought the darkness disappeared completely; then I realized that it had only retreated (if that's the word to say) to Hyrule City. And the more the shadows went there, the more the darkness grew. Finally, once the darkness had been expelled from everywhere except for Hyrule City, the light went back into the city...and that's when I woke up.

I don't know if this dream meant anything, I didn't even see the end. But if my last dream was any indication, this might be the only hope I have left.

Malon Astira


	13. 13th Entry: Good News

Thanks for the reviews everybody. I can't thank you enough. By the way, this one (as I'm sure you can tell) is very short, but trust me, the next one will be longer.

Disclamer: I haven't done this for awhile. Oh well. I don't own LoZ

13th Entry: Good News

September 1st, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

You'll never believe it, I actually have good news for once!

The condition on the ranch hasn't changed at all, "Mister Ingo" (He insists that I call him that) is still on his little powertrip, and he's expecting that Ganon will come any day in order to see if Epona is strong enough to be his "personal" horse. On a sidenote, he's started letting people come to the ranch and pay to ride some of the horses for awhile. Not very interesting, I know, but at least it's letting me have some interaction with the outside world. But anyway, like I said, I have good news.

Yesterday evening I was putting the animals in the stable as usual, when I heard something far off in the distance. I looked in the direction I had heard it, towards the forest, and suddenly the forest just seemed to get, I don't know, lighter. It was like a cloud that had been hanging over the forest was suddenly lifted, and the sun hit the forest for the first time in seven years. At first I thought I might be having another dream, so I pinched myself. Trust me, I was awake. I know it's not much to go on, but still I feel it's a good sign.

Umm, somebody's at the door, and Ingo's yelling at me to see who it is. I guess I'll write back later.

Malon Astira

Hehe, I wonder who's at the door...

Oh, and to answer a question I got: I wanted to find a last name for Malon because it would seem like she would write her full name at the end of each diary entry. I wanted one that seemed different, I guess, and in a book I was reading, one of the characters had one that was similar to this. I liked it, so I used it. No real significance, though.


	14. 14th Entry: Joy

Fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy .

Disclamer: I don't own LoZ.

14th Entry: Joy

September 1st, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Wow. That's all I can really right now. I'm just...speechless.

Alright, I'll just start off where I last left off. I was writing in my diary, you know? Somebody was at the door, and Ingo told me to go answer it, right? Okay.

So I get up, go downstairs, and open the front door. At this moment, if my mouth could have reached the floor, it probably would of, because my mouth definitely dropped. Standing in front of me is a guy, not much older than me. Wearing all green. He had a shield. He had a sword. He even had a fairy. It was like a million different thoughts and emotions went through my head at the same time, and all I could do is stand there with my mouth open and my eyes as big as saucers.

He seemed to enjoy that.

"Malon?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm, uh..." I said, trying to find my voice. I could tell he was trying not to burst out laughing the entire time. "Yes." I said, regaining some of my composure. At the same time, I was trying to put some of my thoughts in order. "This isn't Link." I thought to myself. "Link is a Kokiri. Kokiri's don't grow up. He just looks a lot like Link. Okay. Finally I spoke. "May I help you?"

He gave me a strange look when I said that. "Uh, yeah." he replied. "Talon wouldn't happen to be here, would he?"

"No, I'm afraid he had to leave a couple years ago." I replied, my head still reeling.

He studied my face for a while. I knew he could tell something was wrong. "So are you in charge now?" he said with a smile.

"No." I said with a frown. "Ingo's in charge now."

He started to say "That must not be too bad..." but stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

Part of me wanted to tell him all that had gone on, but I reminded myself that this was not Link. It just wasn't possible. "No, it's fine." I replied, turning around so he wouldn't see my face.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" He shot back. I could hear anger in his voice, but not as much as concern. I gave out a sigh. What would it hurt, if I just told him some of what went on? It's not like I dragged him into this. He had asked himself. I turned around to face him.

"He's threatened me that if I don't do what he says, or if I run away, he'll hurt the animals. So there's really nothing I can do..." I said, trailing off.

His eyes flashed with anger. "Stay here, alright? Everything will be fine." He then turned around and went out the front door.

I don't know what he was thinking, like I was going to stay inside. Over my dead body.

I opened up the front door and went outside. I knew he would send me back inside if he saw me, so I made my way quietly along the side of the house and hid behind some crates, where I could see him but he couldn't see me.

He walked over to Ingo. I thought to myself "Yes! I hope he punches his lights out!" But no. They were talking. I wanted to kill him. I didn't care if he was Link (I knew he wasn't), but I wanted to kill him. He was supposed to show Ingo what for, not talk to him. Grrr...but anyway, back to the story.

He took out some rupees and gave them to Ingo. Ingo opened up the gate to the corral, and Link went in, and started looking for a horse. If I hadn't been mad before, I was now. Here I spilled my guts to this guy, and now he's going to ride some horses. I wanted to wring his neck.

I saw him take something out of his pocket. I was too far away to see what it was. Only when he held it up to his mouth did I realize. An ocarina. Link had an ocarina. But the ocarina he had was a different color. Link's was a peach color, this guy's was bright blue. The thing I couldn't figure out, though, is why the heck did he have an ocarina, especially now? As he started playing, I was still trying to figure why he would play an ocarina here, now. Then I heard what he was playing. That was my song, my mom's song, Epona's song...and he would only know it if he was...

Ingo had quite a strange look on his face. I knew he was thinking "This guy must be crazy."

But, like always, when he finished the song Epona came right up to him. He mounted Epona without any problems, and started circuling the corral. He jumped every fence, and I could tell Ingo was impressed.

After his time was up, the stranger talked to Ingo again, payed him, and went back into the corral. Once again he mounted Epona, but this time, he went over to Ingo and started talking to him. I couldn't figure out what he was doing. Ingo then proceeded to go into the corral, grabbed his horse by the reigns, and led her outside.

"They're going to race." I said to myself. Ingo wasn't the best at horse races, I mean I was always able to beat him. Still, he was still pretty good.

But he got smoked anyway.

It was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. From the start of the race I could tell he was beat, the other rider was just too good. And Ingo's reaction after he lost, boy, that was priceless. You have to understand, Ingo just isn't a very good loser.

I could see that Li-umm, the other rider and Ingo were still talking. I saw Ingo point to the bag of rupees, and then to Epona. A thought suddenly occured to me. Was he betting Epona? At first I was scared, what if the stranger won? He would take Epona away from me. But, when it came down to it, I'd rather see Epona with this guy then with Ganon. So, overall, it would be better if he won. I'd still be sad without Epona, but it would be better for her.

He and Ingo got ready for the race once again.

And Ingo got smoked once again.

The most hilarious thing this time around was that I don't think Ingo realized until after the race was over that he had just given away Epona. Epona, his most prized possession that he was going to give to "His Greatness" King Ganondorf, he had just lost her in a bet.

Before the man could leave with Epona, however, Ingo ran out of the corral, closed the gate and locked it. Then I heard him say something like "Well, you can have her. But now you'll never be able to leave! Hahahahahahaha!" Yeah, nice threat Ingo. Real intimdating.

Still, what to come was even more hilarious. The rider just had Epona jump to the gate to the corral. Yeah, that simple. I guess Ingo never thought of that. After he had jumped the gate, he dismounted Epona, pushed Ingo against the wall of the stables, and picked him up by the collar. I wanted to start cheering. I don't know what the heck took him so long, but he got there, so it's okay.

He said something to Ingo, I couldn't hear what exactly he said, and then set him down. Then he turned around.

"Malon, you can come out from behind those crates now." he yelled towards me.

Once again, I wanted to kill him. I bet he had known I was hiding there the entire time.

"Come here." he told me.

I walked over, not really knowing what to expect.

"Listen." he said speaking to Ingo, and then to me. "Malon, you're in charge now, alright?"

"But-" I tried to say.

"No buts." He said with a smile. "Ganon no longer has any control here. I've already let Ingo know what will happen if he disobeys you," he looked at Ingo. Ingo gave a nervous laugh. "So you should have nothing to worry about. And I'm sure you'll have no trouble handling the responsiblity, am I right?"

I gave him a smile and looked at Ingo. "The stalls in the stable won't just clean themselves, you know. I would suggest that you get on that."

"Yes, of course ma'am. On it right away." He quickly walked away, obviously happy to get away from, well, you know.

"I really can't thank you enough, umm..." I said, still not quite beliving myself.

He gave me another one of his smiles. "I'm sure you've figured it out by now."

I laughed and nodded. "I'm glad to see you again-Fairy Boy."

And he gave me that look. The exact same look he gave me seven years ago when we were kids and I called him that. "Hey, remember, I taught you my mom's song, so you can't complain, not even a little bit."

He nodded. "I remember." he said, exasperated. "And don't worry, you can have Epona back. I know she's your favorite." he said.

I looked at him. He still had a sword and a shield. The sword was different, but the shield I remembered, the one that replaced the one he gave to me. "Are you still fighting?"

He looked down. "Yeah." he said, obviously not pleased.

"So why don't you take Epona?" He looked back up in surprise. "You'll be able to get around faster riding her, and that way, if Ganon ever comes back, he won't be able to take her."

He looked at me for a couple of seconds, then grinned. "Thanks Malon. I need to get going, alright? But I promise I'll be back." It took a moment for him to realize what he had said. He looked at me, with sadness it his eyes. "I mean it. I'll really be back this time."

I nodded. "Alright. But hey, next time you come you have to tell me where you've been all this time. It's been boring without you around." I said, rolling my eyes.

He looked away, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Alright" he said looking back at me. "I'll see you later."

He mounted Epona, gave me a wave, and set off. As I looked up towards the sky, I saw the shadow above the ranch disappear, just as it had done in the forest yesterday.

I can't remember feeling this much joy in such a long time. It's like my life's been given back to me. I owe a lot to Link. I still don't know exactly why he's fighting, but it's becoming more and more clear to me as time goes on. It's been a long time since I wrote this, but, I'll write back when something good happens.

Malon Astira

I hoped you all liked. The chapters ought to have a much lighter feeling from now on, and fluff is pretty much guaranteed. Review and tell me what you think.


	15. 15th Entry: Explanation

15th Entry: Explanations

October 9th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

I can't tell you how well everything has been going lately! It's just incredible how things have changed over the past month.

For the most part, Ingo's back to his normal self. At first I wanted to make his life as miserable as possible, just to give him a taste of what he put me through. However, I guess in the end I came to the conclusion that I should probably treat Ingo the way I wished to be treated, and not bring myself to his level. So I forgave him, and we've gone back to the schedule we had right after dad left.

Oh, and speaking of dad! A couple days ago a mail carrier came by the ranch (which is strange, we hardly ever get mail) with a letter. It was from dad, and guess what? He's coming back home! I'm so excited! He said that for whatever reason, he had received word that Ganon decided to forgive him (over my dead body he forgave him), and so he could return home. He's expected back next week!

Now, on to the real reason I'm writing, which I'm sure you've already figured out.

Yesterday started out normally, Ingo left in the morning to make deliveries. At first the sky looked as if it might rain, but it cleared up after a while, so I let the horses out to run in the corral. After a while, I got bored, so I went out to the middle of the corral and sang. I admit, it sounds even stranger now that I'm older, but, nevertheless, it made me happy and passed the time.

I stood out there quite a while, and didn't even stop when a horse came up to me. I petted it on instinct, not really paying attention to who I was petting. Then it struck me.

"Epona? What the-"

I heard a laugh behind me, and turned around quickly, surprised to see Link sitting on the corral fence behind me.

"You haven't changed much in seven years have you?" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up." I said, my cheeks flushing. As much as I liked singing, it was still embarrassing to get caught.

"Please, do continue." he said with a smile.

I stuck out my tongue. "No." I said. Then something else struck me. "You're wearing...red?"

He looked down, as if he had forgotten, then looked back up. "Umm, yeah. These tunics are made by the Goron's and can withstand immense amounts of heat." he said, nonchalently.

I stared at him, utterly confused. "So...why would you need this kind of tunic?" I asked.

He gave a smile, and just pointed towards Death Mountain. My mouth dropped with surprise. The fire around Death Mountain was no where to be seen, replaced instead by white, wispy clouds. I looked in that direction earlier this morning, I swear, and the fire had most certainly been there.

"You did that all, today?" I asked amazed.

He shook his head and laughed. "Well, definitely not all today. It took a while, but I finally made it."

I walked over to the fence and sat down next to him. "So is that what you're doing? Rescuing everyone from Ganon?"

He nodded. "More or less."

I smiled. "So, you promised to tell me where you were all these years, so tell me, where were you?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to explain. The best I can tell you is that I was...asleep."

I frowned. "You were asleep? For seven years? Link, do you really expect me..."

He looked at me. "That's all there is to it. I can't explain it any any other terms, I don't even know exactly what happened."

I knew he wasn't telling me everything. "Link, what's been going on? Like, when we were kids, you talked about gathering these three stones. What happened with that? And why have you of all people been given this responsiblity of saving the world?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Well then explain it as best as you can."

He gave another smile. "It's a really long story."

I smiled back. "I don't care, I have the time."

He laughed. "Don't tell me I didn't tell you..."

And so he told me everything. The Deku Tree. Meeting the Princess. Gathering the three stones. Finding the Ocarina of Time. Pulling the Master Sword out of it's pedistal. Seven Years of sleep. Meeting Rauru, and the receiving of his mission to awaken the other five sages and defeat Ganon. Rescuing Saria, his childhood friend, the forest sage, and finding out that he was not a Kokiri, but indeed a Hylian. Rescuing the Goron leader, Darunia, and saving the entire Goron race from the fire serpent Volvagia. He still had yet to find the sage of water, shadow, and spirit.

By the time he was done, I was speechless.

"Remember, you promised." he said with a sympathetic smile.

"Wait, but why, why you? Why did the princess and the sages...why did they pick you?" I asked, still dumbfounded.

He shrugged. "Because I'm the Hero of Time." he said simply.

Suddenly I realized something. "So why do you always come back here?"

He looked at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You have this big responsibility of saving the world, but you always come back to the ranch. Why?"

He gave a smile. "Because no matter how I feel, you always manage to brighten my day."

I smiled and tried to keep from blushing. "Well, you've always brightened my day too."

He looked to the west. "It's getting late, I should get going."

I shook my head. "Why don't you stay here for the night?" He looked at me in surprise. "We always have a couple spare rooms, and I bet you haven't slept in a real bed for a long while."

He gave a sheepish smile. "You'd win that bet."

"So you'll stay?"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll stay. But I'll need to go first thing tomorrow alright?"

"Alright. Come on, you can help me fix supper."

"What!"

And that's the majority of what went on. I didn't actually make him help fix supper, but I could tell that the food and a real bed to sleep him helped him a lot. The next morning I woke up early as usual. I looked outside my window, and saw him getting Epona ready to go. I hurried and got dressed and went outside.

"Back to the good ol' green tunic, eh?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I just don't feel right without it."

"Where are you headed this time, anyway?"

"Zora's Domain."

I put my hands on my hips. "Last time you said you were going to Zora's Domain, you didn't come back you know."

He walked over to me. "Well, I'll still have two more sages to wake up after this, so there shouldn't be any unexpected surprises." he said reassuringly.

"Well alright." I laughed. "You know, from what I hear, Zora's Domain has gotten a lot colder lately. Are you sure you won't need a cold-resistant tunic?"

He gave a smile "Yeah, I'm sure." He gave me a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? I'll be back once I've found the water sage."

I nodded. "Okay."

He mounted Epona. "See you Malon." he said with a smile, and he left.

Over all, a nice couple of days. I'm really looking forward to dad's return this week, and I hope Link stays safe while he's at this next temple. Talk to you later!

Malon Astira


	16. 16th Entry: A Race

Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter's sort of a more carefree one, I hope you like :).

16th Entry: A Race

November 2nd, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Once again, I cannot tell you how well everything has been going.

Dad came back a couple of weeks ago, and was...less than happy to hear about Ingo's actions while he was away. After Ingo apoligized to him about a thousand times however, Dad finally forgave him (Dad couldn't ever hold a grudge anyway). We had a big supper, and Ingo and I explained to Dad how Link came back and helped us. I could tell Dad was confused at first (I think he was trying to picture a Kokiri child appear threatening enough to scare Ingo), but I quickly explained to him that Link was not a Kokiri, but a Hylian (you can be sure I left out basically everything else Link had told me).

Since dad's been back, the work load has become much lighter. I guess I never realized how worn out I was until we went back to the schedule we had originally. Ha, now I think I almost have too much energy.

Anyway, as I'm sure you've already suspected, Link came by yesterday!

That morning, a family came to our ranch from Kakariko Village to ride the horses. The kids had a lot of fun, and asked if they could watch me jump one of the horses. It wasn't a problem, so I got some of the fences out of the barn and set them up arond the corral, so they could really see the horse jump. It was very entertaining to watch them, everytime the horse jumped they would jump up and down and clap. It made me feel good to know they took so much pleasure in watching.

They left in the middle of the afternoon, and I was just starting to put the fences up.

"What's with all the fences?"

I turned around. Link was coming up the entrance to the ranch, Epona following close behind.

I smiled mischievously. "What's with the blue clothes? Cold resistant, perhaps?"

He shook his head. "No, they let you breathe water."

I sighed. "I'm not even going to ask." he gave a smile. "So did you save the water sage?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I found her. She hasn't changed much in seven year either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I knew her when we were kids." he answered. "And she's just always been, well..." he laughed again. "Maybe I should just leave it at that."

I couldn't figure out for the life of me what he meant, but I decided to leave it at that.

"So you still haven't told me why you have the fences out." He brought up again.

I smiled. "A family came by to ride the horses, and the kids wanted to see me jump the fences. So I did a few laps for them."

He looked at me. "Are you really good?" he asked.

I gave a beamed. "I hold the course record. I've even beat my dad's time."

He gave a mischievous smile. "And so very modest." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed, and gave a low bow. "So may I have the honor of trying to challenge the great Malon's record?"

I laughed. "Sure, if you want. My record is fifty seconds."

He looked at the course. "One lap in fifty seconds doesn't sound that difficult."

I laughed. "One lap? Link, the record is TWO laps in fifty seconds."

"Oh." he said with a nervous laugh, "Well, that doesn't sound too difficult either..." he trailed off.

He mounted Epona and set off. I must admit, I haven't seen anything funnier. (Well, maybe the race with Ingo, but this was pretty funny too) He could handle all the fences fairly well, except for the very last one. For whatever reason, he just couldn't seem get Epona to jump that one. But the more he messed up, the more determined he came to beat my record. All the time, I just sat on the corral fence, watching, extremely amused.

After an hour of trying, he brought rode Epona over to where I was sitting. "Are you sure you did all this in fifty seconds?" he asked, exasperated.

I gave another smile. "Yep, positive." He gave me a scowl and went back at it.

Finally, after two hours or so, he had had enough. "I'm going to do it this time." he said with determination.

"Whatever you say." I said with a laugh.

And sure enough he did. Forty-eight seconds, the new course record.

He dismounted Epona and walked over, a wide grin on his face. "So are you impressed?"

"Nope." He stared at me in disbelief. "I'll only be impressed if you can actually beat me in a race."

"But I beat your record..." he said in return.

"Even so, I'll only be impressed if you actually beat me." I said with a smile. I think we're both a little too competitive.

He set his jaw in determination. "Fine, I'll do it."

I went into the stables and got out one of my horses, Dancer. I walked her over to the corral and mounted her.

"You ready?" I asked Link.

He gave a smile and nodded.

"Alright then. On your mark, get set, GO!"

To make a long story short, he didn't stand a chance. He cleared every fence with no trouble whatsoever, but, nevertheless, I beat him.

After dismounting our horses, he walked over to me, disappointment in his eyes.

"But how-I beat your record." he asked.

I gave a sympathetic smile. "Link, the record you broke was my record from seven years ago."

His mouth dropped. "From seven years ago? You mean you set that record when you were eight?"

I nodded my head. "During the past seven years I really haven't had any time to try and break that record, so technically, it was the course record."

He gave me a smile. "Well you have every reason to be the champ."

"Why was it so important to you to try and impress me anyway?"

He shrugged, and gave a sheepish smile. "I don't know."

I gave him a smile. "You don't have to beat me in a horse race to impress me, you know. You're saving all of Hyrule! Why wouldn't I be impressed?"

He laughed. "Well, if you look at it like that..."

"C'mon. I assume you're staying for supper." I said.

He gave a smile, and followed me into the house.

We had a good time at supper. I got to reintroduce my dad to Link, and we all talked about old times together. The next morning I woke up early, so I could tell Link good bye.

"So where are you going this time?" I asked him, while helping prepare Epona for travel.

"The shadow temple. It ought to be...interesting." he replied.

"Well I'm sure it's not anything you can't handle." I said with a smile.

"Thanks." he said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You don't need to tell me that every time, you know? I'm a big girl." I said with a laugh.

"I know. Just be careful, okay?" I nodded. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek (which he blushed at) and he went on his way.

A very fun day, indeed. I'll write back soon.

Malon Astira

What'd you think? I got an idea for the next chapter while writing this one, it ought to be fairly interesting. I can't tell exactly what's going to happen, but just remember what you have to do before you enter the shadow temple :p. Think about it!


	17. 17th Entry: The Unknown Entry

17th Entry: The Unknown Entry

November 6th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Nothing really very interesting has happened since I last wrote, it's just that...I don't know, it's weird.

You see, I was looking through my diary earlier today, and I came to an entry that I didn't remember writing. So I read through the entry, and the more I read through it, the more I thought that I might have actually written it. It's like when you have a dream and then forget what happened, but as you go through the day, you start to remember bits and pieces of what went on.

And what's weirder, I didn't put the number of the entry on the top of the page. You know, normally I would put 1st entry, 2nd entry, etc., but this entry has none. Also, it appears to be an entry from my childhood. I don't know, but anyway, here it is.

July 31st, the 31st year in the reign of King Hyrule II

Dear Diary,

Link came by the farm today, just like he said he would!

I was outside riding one of my horses around the corral, I saw him walk by the house and up to the pasture.

"Hi Fairy Boy!" I said with my normal excitement.

He gave a friendly wave. "Hi, Malon!"

I spoke up. "Let me run the horse a couple more laps, then I'll come and talk to you, okay?" He gave a nod.

After I had finished riding the horse, I put her back in the corral and went to go talk to Link.

"What's the fastest you've ever ridden around the corral?" he asked.

I laughed. "That's a silly question. Umm, the fastest I've ever completed two laps is...fifty seconds."

He gave a smile. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, he just had this weird look on his face.

"Did you get the jewel from Zora's Domain?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said, nodding his head in agreement.

"So is your little adventure over now? You have all three jewels, right?"

He looked at me, something in his eyes that I couldn't quite identify. "Almost. I have to make a quick stop in Kakariko Village, but it shouldn't take that long."

"And then you'll be done?" I asked.

He gave a smile. "Well, sort of."

He looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't quite find the words.

"Link, are you okay? You aren't acting normally."

He looked down at the ground. "Malon, we're friends, right?"

I laughed. "Of course were friends, Fairy Boy."

"So, that means that even if we don't see each other for a really long time, we'll know that no matter what, we're friends, and that eventually we'll see each other again, right?"

I couldn't figure out what he was trying to get at. "Link, you're not making any sense. What are you trying to say?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "It might be a while before we see each other again, but just remember, I haven't forgotten you. I promise, I'll come and see you again, alright?"

I gave him a strange look. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say Fairy Boy."

He smiled. I guess he felt as if had gotten whatever he was trying to say across.

"I can't stay any longer Malon. But remember what I told you okay?"

I shook my head. "You're a strange one, Fairy Boy. But don't worry, I'll remember."

He gave a wave good-bye, and left.

I stood there, not really knowing what to make of that whole conversation. I guess it really doesn't matter, but still, it's strange.

Malon Astira

Strange, isn't it? It's like Link knew ahead of time what was going to happen, and tried to give me some forewarning. I even asked dad and Ingo how many times they remembered Link coming by the farm, but they couldn't remember exactly. Still, even with it right here in front of me, I swear I didn't write this. I don't know. It's all so confusing. I'll write back later.

Malon Astira

Not very long, but it was something I really wanted to write. It seemed to me that after seeing all that Malon went through during his seven years away, Link would want to prepare her for it somehow. And since he got the chance to go back to the past, he used this oppurtunity to say good-bye to her. Not very exciting, but interesting nonetheless.


	18. 18th Entry: The Day of GiftGiving

Well, this entry ought to be interesting. Even as I'm writing this right now, I have no idea what this chapter's going to be about, so stick with it, hopefully by the end it will make some sense!

Oh! I got an idea! It won't be very original, but hopefully, you'll like

18th Entry: Day of Gift-Giving

December 24th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Once a year my family celebrates a sort of gift-giving day. It's basically a day when Dad, Ingo, and I say thanks to all of our friends and family members for being there for us, and give them gifts to express how much we appeciate them. Usually the gifts aren't very expensive, but, it's the thought that counts, right?

You might be wondering where this celebration of ours comes from in the first place. That answer is fairly simple. My mom started it (well, sort of). My mom was one of the most giving people you would probably ever meet. If you needed anything at all, you can bet that she would be right there, ready to help you out. So after she died, my dad and I came up with this celebration to honor her memory. We hold it on her birthday (the 25th of December) every year, and decorate the house in her favorite colors, red and green.

Anyway, you can probably imagine that my family's little holiday came to a halt following Ganon's coup. However, this year we decided that because we have so much to be thankful for, to go on with the celebration.

So, today, I was at home wrapping presents. Dad and Ingo were both out making deliveries (we don't make any milk deliveries on the 25th; that's when we're delivering the gifts!), and it was fairly late, but that was to be expected. It had started snowing early this morning, and though it didn't present any real problems, it definitely slowed down travel.

I had finished decorating, the inside of the house was completely done up in red and green. I even went out and wrapped some red and green ribbons around the posts of the corral. A little over-the-top, perhaps, but I know it would have made mom smile.

So, like I said, I was wrapping presents when I heard the door open.

"Hey dad, don't leave the door open! You're letting the cold-" I turned around in time to see Link collapse in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh! Link!" I ran over to him. I couldn't figure out what was wrong, until I saw the gash on the back of his neck.

"A redead..." I thought to myself.

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to carry Link up the stairs to one of the bedrooms. I put him in the bed, and just sat there for a second.

"Malon..." I looked up in shock. His eyes were open, looking at me.

"Link, what do I need to do? Do I need to go get a doctor or-"

"No." he had a slight smile on his lips. "You do have live on a ranch, you know?"

I could have hit myself on the head. Lon Lon Milk. You think that I would have thought of that.

"Right. Just a minute, okay?" He just gave a slight nod and closed his eyes.

I went down to the kitchen and found some Lon Lon Milk. He drank it down without any problem.

"How are you feeling now?" I asked, worried.

"Better. Let me sleep, I'll be alright." he gave me a reassuring smile, and fell asleep.

I sat in a chair beside the bed for quite a while. In time the color came back to his face and he began to breathe easier. I breathed a sigh of relief.

About that time I heard the door open downstairs.

"Malon! What's Epona doing standing outside in the cold?" I grimiced. Poor Epona, I didn't even think about her.

I went out of the room and downstairs.

"Dad, keep your voice down!" I whispered to him. "Link's hurt, he's upstairs in one of the spare rooms, okay?"

His face clouded with worry. "Well is he okay? Do I need to go get a doctor or-"

"No, no." I cut in. "He's doing better, he just needs to sleep, okay? Just try and be quiet..."

"Malon!" Ingo burst in the door. "What's Epona-"

"Shhh!" My dad and I both whispered to him.

"Geez, sorry..." Ingo said back to us. "What's going on anyway?"

I let out a sigh. "Link's hurt, but he's doing a little better, but he needs sleep! So we need to be as quiet as possible, okay?"

Ingo nodded. "What happened to him?"

"I think a redead got him." I answered back.

My dad gave me a strange look. "How would you know that?"

"He has a cut on the back of his neck..." I trailed off. I still hadn't told my dad about my encounter in Hyrule Market.

I knew my dad knew there was more behind that answer, but thankfully, he left it at that.

My dad spoke up. "I'll look after Link for the rest of the night, alright Malon?"

"But dad-" I started in.

"No buts, you need your sleep. He'll be fine, I promise. Now to bed." He said sternly.

I wanted to argue, but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I walked up the stairs, but before I went to my room I passed by Link's just to make sure he was still okay. He appeared to be sleeping soundly. I walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I turned around. His eyes were still closed, but he had a slight smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise." he replied.

I let out a sigh, and went to my room.

So that's where today ended. I'll write back tomorrow and let you know how Link's doing.

Malon Astira

What'd you think? Sort of all over the place, I know. Originally, it was going to be one entry, but it ended up being so long that I decided to split it up into two. I hope you liked!


	19. 19th Entry: The Day of GiftGiving Part 2

19th Entry: The Day of Gift-Giving, part II

December 26th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Well, I'm just going to start right into it.

After dad sent me to bed that night, truth be told I didn't sleep very well. I knew Link would be all right, still, I just wanted to make sure he was okay.

By the time five in the morning rolled around, I was sick and tired of just lying there. I finally decided to get up, get dressed, and go check on Link. It was still dark outside, so I found my lantern and lit it for a little light. I made my way as quietly down the hall to his bedroom.

I stuck my head around the corner of the doorway, just to see if dad was still there. Just as I had guessed, he wasn't. He must have decided that Link would be all right, and went back to bed. I walked up to the bed to check on him. I noticed that dad had dressed all of Link's wounds; he looked much better than he had just a few hours ago. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so I decided that I wouldn't wake him. I turned around to leave the room, however, I forgot that I had left that blasted chair sitting beside the bed last night. I walked right into it, knocking it over and almost falling over it myself.

"Uhn...Malon?" I heard behind me. Stupid! You woke him up! I turned around to him.

"Shh, I'm really, really sorry. It's okay. You can go back to sleep." I whispered.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's five in the morning, but it doesn't matter! Just go back to sleep." I said pleadingly.

He gave me a small smile. "Five in the morning? I'm usually awake and on the move by this time of the day."

I crossed my arms and tried my best to give him a glare. "You're hurt. Go back to sleep."

"Do I look like I'm still in a lot of pain? Here, you can even check my neck." he turned around to show me his neck. I felt my face turn red-It had been so dark that I hadn't realized that he didn't have his shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever." I said trying to sound as normal as possible. The last thing I needed was for him to see my face. "I need to make breakfast for dad and Ingo, you can come downstairs if you want." I got out of the room as fast as I could and closed the door, breathing a sigh of relief. About a minute later he came out (fully clothed). I knew my face was still red, and I knew he could tell why; he had that mischievous smile on his face.

I motioned for him to be quiet as we walked down the hallway, so we wouldn't wake up the others. He whispered, "Hey, you're the one who trips over chairs and wakes people up."

I glared at him and started down the stairs. Once we were down in the kitchen he sat down at the table and I started making eggs.

"Can I help you do anything?" he asked.

"So you've decided to be nice now?" I said, doing my best to sound mad.

He stood up and came over to the stove. "I can be a nice guy, you know." he said, smiling

"Yeah, I'm sure you can be." I teased. "Still, I thought that you weren't very good at cooking."

"Well maybe, but I think I can make a scrambled egg." he said smiling.

And so he helped me make breakfast. Or at least he tried. It was very entertaining watching him try and cook an egg for (what I later found out to be) the first time. On the first try, he tried to crack the egg, and shell bits ended up everywhere. On the second try, the egg ended up so burnt, I think it would have been umm...unwise...to eat it. By the time one of his eggs actually ended up edible, the sun had long past risen.

"Aren't you proud of me?" he said to me once we sat down at the table.

"Yes, I'm very proud of you Fairy Boy." I said with a smile. He gave me that look, but even still, the name just sounded appropriate for this moment in time.

"So," he said inbetween bites, "why is the house all decorated in red and green? Is this some Hylian festival that I missed out on?"

I laughed. "No, this is my family's own little holiday. We call it gift-giving day." I said with a smile. "My family goes and gives gifts to all of our friends and family on this day once a year."

"So you're not going to be here most of the day?" he said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, no..." Then I got an idea. "Hey, you could come with me!" He looked up in surprise. "That is, if you don't mind helping me deliver presents to everyone in Kakariko."

He smiled. "I guess I wouldn't mind..."

Dad and Ingo were more than pleased to hear that Link would be helping us. We decided that Link and I would go to Kakariko Village, and Dad and Ingo would go to the Hylian Countryside. Dad and Ingo left around eight, they had a longer way to travel than Link and I did.

Around eight-thirty, Link and I got ready to go.

"So how did this whole holiday of yours start?" Link asked, while hooking Epona up to the cart we used to carry all the presents.

"It's in honor of my mom." I answered. "She was extremely giving, and it's my family's way of remembering her." I was working on loading all the presents into the cart.

"So are you sure it's okay for me to be helping?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course it is! I'm sure she'd be happy to know that you're helping." I said reassuringly.

"Okay." he said. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Yep! Let's go!"

I could probably bore you to death if I wanted to; I could tell you about every house, every person, every present we passed out. But I guess I'll be nice and keep it short. Kakariko was beautiful, completely covered in snow. All the kids were outside playing, it was so fun to watch. We got all the gifts passed out to everyone, though a few people were rather hard to find.. We even got a few gifts in return! While I was there I kept an eye out for a present for Link. Even with all the shops in Kakariko, I couldn't find anything. It made me angry, here was my best friend, and I couldn't find a gift for him. We finished around six in the evening, packed up, and left.

By the time we got home, it was late, around nine or ten. We walked into the living room, and listened for dad and Ingo. We didn't hear anything, so we figured they had already gone to their rooms and were probably asleep.

"So did you have a good time?" I asked him.

"You know I did." he said with a smile. He let out a yawn. "I think I better go to bed. I need to set off in the morning." he started toward the stairs.

"Wait, Link." he turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Umm, it's nothing." I answered.

"Alright." he said with a smile. "See you in the morning."

I felt so bad. Why couldn't I think of a gift for him? I went up to my room, trying to find something that would tell Link how much he meant to me. But nothing I found seemed to work. Finally I gave up and went to sleep.

The next morning I got up and got dressed. Truth be told, I was still disappointed that I hadn't been able to find him a gift the night before. I headed downstairs and went through the front door. Link already had Epona ready and looked like he was just waiting for me to come out.

"Sorry that it took so long." I said to him.

"Don't worry about it." he said with a smile. He gave me a hug, then stepped back, looking at me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay. I'm just mad at myself." I said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I tried to find you a gift, I even looked in Kakariko while we were there...but I just couldn't find anything. But I didn't forget about you, I promise I'm just, really sorry."

He gave a smile. "You know I don't need a gift."

"Still, I got a gift for everyone else, I should of gotten a gift-"

He leaned down and gave me a short kiss on the lips. I stood there speechless, feeling my cheeks getting very red. He smiled. "I don't need a gift. I have you, right?"

I was still speechless, but I forced a smile. He let out a small laugh, and mounted Epona.

"I'll see you in about a month, okay?"

I managed to nod and wave bye. He waved, and was off.

And that was that. All I can say is that Link and my relationship has just become...interesting. I'll write back later.

Malon Astira


	20. 20th Entry: A Vacation: Introduction

I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I went through a time in which I would write about half of an entry, decide I didn't like it, and start over. But I finally got it. So, for your reading pleasure, I have not one but two entries for you to read. The first is rather short, but the second is probably the longest one I've ever written (I think). I hope you enjoy!

20th Entry: A Vacation-Introduction

January 3rd, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

For the first time, I'm not writing in my diary at home. Surprised? I'm sure you're wondering where exactly I am. Heh, well, I think I'll leave you in suspense for a little while.

Anyway, it occured to me a couple of days ago that I never told you what Dad and Ingo gave me for Gift-Giving Day. A vacation! I must admit, I was a little wary of leaving the ranch in their hands for an entire month and a half, but they assured me that everything would be taken care of.

So here I am, at the inn in Kakariko Village, the first stop on my list of places to go. I know you're probably wondering, "Why Kakariko? You've already been there a million times." Yes, yes, I understand that, but the thing is, I've never really taken the time to explore Kakariko. Not to mention, the only people from Kakariko I've ever met are the ones I make deliveries to. So, regardless of what you say, Kakariko is the first stop on my list.

Now, I know I haven't written much yet, but I got into Kakariko late. Remember though, I plan to explore tomorrow, so I'll have a lot more to tell. Talk to you later!

Malon Astira


	21. 21st Entry: A Vacation: Kakariko Village

21st Entry: A Vacation-Kakariko Village

January 4th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Let it never be said that Kakariko Village is a boring place. I could go on and on and tell you about these "colorful" people and their antics, heh, as a matter a fact, I think I will.

I got up this morning around six-thirty. The inn I'm staying at is relatively small, but nice all the same. My room is simple, with a bed, small dresser and desk to write at. This morning I got up and got dressed, excited to see how the day went. As I brushed my hair, I looked around the room one more time to make sure everything was in order. I suppose you really don't have to worry about things like that at an inn, but old habits die hard. As I headed downstairs, I was surprised to see that the sisters who own the inn were no where to be found; still asleep I suppose. I gave a small smile, the lives of the people here in Kakariko are so different than that of mine and my family. I grabbed a piece of bread left out for the people staying at the inn, and slipped outside.

I shivered as I got outside, it was still fairly chilly. Where to begin, where to begin? I looked around the town, curious as to where I should go first. I walked up the stairs to my right (From the town's entrance, these are the stairs on the left). There was a tall tower with a ladder leading up to the top. I would of gone up, but my fear of heights won in the end. I decided to up the next flight of stairs ahead of me, and into the building on my left.

Inside was a bazaar (I guess), and it seemed as if this would be the type of store Link would visit regularly. The big, burly man at the counter had many things for sell: bombs, arrows, deku nuts, those kind of things.

"May I help you miss?" he asked in a deep voice. He had a pleasant look on his face, but I could bet that he could be very intimidating if he wished to be.

"No thank you. I'm just looking." I said with a smile. He gave a nod, and went to work organizing the goods behind the counter. I browsed for a couple more minutes, and left.

Next I went into the shop directly in front of me. It turned out to be a potion shop of sort, with all sorts of odds and ends for sale. The owner looked up from his paperwork on the counter.

"Well how are you doing little lady?" he said with a smile.

I returned the smile. "Just fine, thank you."

"Just let me know if you need anything, alright?" he asked.

"Alright, thank you." he gave another smile and went back to his paperwork.

Like I said, this shop had many interesting things for sell. Fish, bugs, red and green potion, even fairies. If I had any more money, I probably would have bought something, but in the end I decided not to. I gave the owner a friendly wave and left.

Once outside, I went up yet another flight of stairs. At the top was a large path, leading up to the mountain. Near the start of the path was a sign that read "Follow Death Mountain Trail to reach Goron City, the home of the Gorons."

I smiled. This made things easy, the next stop on my list is Death Mountain. I made a mental note of how to get back up here, and went back down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the third stairway, I looked up. The sun was high in the sky; it looked as if it was almost ten-thirty, and it was considerably warmer. Many more people were outside than when I left the inn. I walked over to two twins, standing by a tree.

"Umm, hi?" I said to them. But they just started laughing, and I couldn't make out anything they said. After a while I got fed up trying to understand and left.

This time, I went up the stairs to the right of the town's entrance, and into the first house I came to. Inside, many people were running about, getting things out of boxes and seemingly cleaning and decorating the house. It took some doing, but I finally got a little kid's attention.

"If you don't mind my asking, what in the world's going on?" I asked, exasperated.

The boy gave a huge smile. "We were cursed!"

Needless to say, that wasn't the answer I was expecting. "Excuse me?"

He laughed, and motioned with his hand to everyone inside. "Me, and all my family, we were all cursed. But some nice guy came and found us and broke the curse, and now we're free!" he said excitedly.

I nodded unsurely. "And just what did this nice guy look like?" I asked.

He gave a strange look, as if he was trying to remember exactly. "He was dressed strange, all in green. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was about..." he stood on his tiptoes and pointed up. "...this tall.

I laughed. "Well, I'm glad you're no longer cursed." I said to the boy.

He gave another big smile. "Thanks lady." he said to me, and ran off to help his family again. I smiled as I left. "What hasn't Link done?" I thought to myself.

As I came around to the other side of the building, I passed an old man. He gave a friendly nod, and I did the same. I came to yet another staircase and went up. At the top was a single house. I went inside.

I was very surprised by the first sight I caught. "A cow?" I said out loud. Sure enough, behind a fenced in area was a cow. Aside from that, the house was very nice, with a table and chairs, many large bookcases, and a staircase that lead to an open second floor. I walked over to a man standing by the bookcases.

"Umm, why exactly do you have a cow in your house?" I asked him.

"That's not my cow." I looked at him incredulously. He smiled. "Heck, this isn't even my house!" he said, laughing.

I stared at him. "What do you mean?" I asked, very confused.

He gave a sympathetic smile. "This house belongs to the great Impa, I am merely taking care of the house while she's away."

"Who's Impa?" I asked.

This time it was his turn to stare. "You mean to say that you've actually never heard of Impa?"

I gave a sheepish smile and nodded. He shook his head as if he felt sorry for me. "Impa, is a Sheikah, the last of her kind. Not only are the Sheikah the guardians of the royal family, they founded this very town."

"Ohh...okay." I said to him.

"See that you never forget that, alright?" he said to me, with the most serious tone of voice.

I nodded. "Alright, alright." I headed for the door. "Well, umm, thank you."

"Anytime." he said with a smile. I shook my head and smiled, and went out the door. By now it was about one in the afternoon. I went back down the stairs and headed towards a friend of mine, Kara, whose hair almost as red as mine. She has raised cuccos for as long as I can remember, and often does business with my family.

"Hi Malon!" She gave a friendly wave.

"Hi Kara." I said, retuning the wave.

"So what are you doing in town?" she asked.

I smiled. "My family let me have a vacation, and I decided to stop in Kakariko for a couple of days."

She let out a laugh. "Are you sure that was smart? I mean, leaving all of the animals with your dad and Ingo?"

I grimiced. "Hopefully all the animals will still be alive when I get back."

She smiled. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Have a good vacation, alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks Kara." I gave another wave and headed to my left.

Two stairways to choose from. One lead up to a building, and one led up to the windmill. I decided to go into the building first.

Inside was the shooting gallery. The man at the counter looked as if he could be brothers with the man at the bazaar.

"Well hello, little lady, would you like to try your luck? Only 20 rupees per game." he said with a smile.

"What exactly do you do in this game?" I asked.

"Well, it's very simple." he said. "You take this bow and arrow and stand there on that platform." he motioned to the raised area in front of me. "Then, as the rupees pass by, you need to try and shoot them, understand?"

I nodded. "Alright, well, I guess I'll try one game."

The man gave a big smile and handed me the bow and arrow. The first game I did horrible. I was not at all used to the bow he had given me, but by the end of the first round, I think I finally got the hang of it.

"Better, towards the end." he said to me. "You sure you don't want to try one more game?"

"My dad's gonna kill me..." I thought to myself as I handed the man 20 more rupees. This time, however, I did much better, and succeeded in getting all 10 rupees.

"Well little lady, I'm impressed." the man said, obviously surprised. "Here, you can have this quiver. It holds more arrows than your normal quiver. Guarantee you'll like it."

"Thank you." I said, very pleased with myself. Whether or not the quiver was actually worth 40 rupees, I don't know, but still, the satisfation of winning was enough for me.

As I left the shooting gallery, I looked up towards the windmill. "This ought to be an interesting place..." I thought to myself. And indeed it was.

I don't even know what to make of the inside. There was a large spinning platform in the middle, with several other much higher platforms on the sides of the building. To my right was a man, playing a mysterious tune. I did my best too walk over to him without getting dizzy. As I got closer, I noticed he seemed quite angry.

"Is something wrong sir?" I asked him, unsure if I had done something to upset him.

"Oh you didn't do anything...it was that kid, that same kid with the ocarina from seven years ago!"

I was taken aback. Link? What in the world could he have done to make this man so angry? "Umm, what did the kid do?" I asked, curious.

The man's expression became even more cross. "What did he do? He played that song, the Song of Storms, and it upset my windmill, caused everything to go faster and faster and faster and faster!"

By now I figured out that man was more that just a little strange. "Well, I'm very sorry that, umm, he messed up you windmill." I said sympathetically, and got out of that place as fast as I could. The sun was in the west now, it looked to be about four.

I walked down the stairs and took the path to my left. It led to what looked like a small cemetary. On a stone slab at the entrance was written:

R.I.P.

Here lie the souls of those who

swore fealty to the

Royal Family of Hyrule

The Sheikah, guardians of the

Royal Family and Founders of

Kakariko, watch over these spirits

in their eternal slumber.

"Just a little freaky." I thought to myself. I guess that guy had been telling the truth about the Sheikah, however.

I walked over to a small hut on my right, and knocked on the door. No one answered. I pushed the door to the hut open.

Inside was dimly lit. The window to my right had been boarded up. There was an old cot on the floor, along with a desk and chair. I walked over to the desk. On top was a open journal. I knew I really shouldn't have, but I decide to read the first page anyway.

Whoever reads this, please enter

my grave. I will let you have my

stretching, shrinking, keepsake.

I'm waiting for you.

Dampe

It was at about the moment that I really wished that I hadn't of been so nosy. Enter his grave? Wow, I don't think so. I walked out of the hut and out of the graveyard without a second thought.

By then, it was about six in the evening. I headed back to the inn, ate a little supper, and went up to my room.

And that was my day. Like I said, Kakariko is a very...interesting place. Anyway, I plan to go to Death Mountain tomorrow, hopefully I'll write back as soon as I get there. Talk to yo later!

Malon Astira


	22. 22nd Entry: A Vacation: Recruitment

22nd Entry: A Vacation-Recruitment

January 5th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

When I was little, I had this preconceived notion of what the Goron race would actually look like. You must admit, the mere mention of anything eating a rock would cause any child's imagination to run wild. Turns out, my own little mental picture was entirely false.

I meant to wake up around six this morning, so I could get an early start up the mountain. So when I woke to find light streaming in my window, I was not the least bit pleased. Hastily, I got dressed and stuffed all my clothes into my bag. Running down the stairs, I saw the one of the two sisters standing at the front desk. She turned to face me, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Hey hun! Sleep in?." she asked me.

"Yeah." I said, still cursing myself for it. Over the entire span of my life, I don't think I've ever slept in. Sleeping in just makes me feel...lazy.

I laid the money for my stay on the counter, forced a smile and left.

Of course, it was raining (though the word 'downpour' might have been more appropriate). What a perfect start to the day. I untied the scarf around my neck and tied it over my hair, but overall, it didn't help much, I was still soaked. I had half the mind to just go back to the inn and sleep for the rest of the day, but in the end I convinced myself to keep going.

As I made my way toward the entrance of mountain trail, I was met with a strange sight. A man with a large hooded cape was setting up some kind of stand to the right of the path. He seemed to be having some trouble getting the sign to stay up on the top of the stand, so I ran over to see if I could help.

"Umm...sir, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked him.

He didn't turn around, but motioned with one hand to come over. "Here, help me nail this to the top." the man said to me. I took hold of the sign and helped hold it in place as he nailed it to the top of the stand.

"Whew, thanks!" the man said as he turned to face me. However, the face that met mine was not quite what I was expecting. This man had brown, hard skin, rounded ears and bright violet eyes. He gave a wide smile when he saw my expression; my eyes must have been as big as sausers.

"Y-you a Goron...?" I asked with bewilderment.

He laughed. "Yes of course! My name is Link, it is a pleasure to meet you."

This caused my mind to reel. "Link? But...huh? Now I'm really confused..." So far, this day as not been good to me.

The Goron's gave an understanding smile. "Am I to suppose you know Link the Hero?" I nodded. At this he broke into a wide grin and gave me a slap on the back (knocking the wind out of me at the same time). "Wonderful! Any friend of Link's is a friend of the Goron's! Come, come, what's you name miss?" he asked with excitement.

"Uhh, my name is Malon." I said, still trying to sort through the last few minutes' events.

"Malon, like I said before, a pleasure to meet you. Now, I wonder if you'd like to help me even further." I gave him a questioning glance. "Please, do not feel as if you are entitled to help me, I would just ask for your help in a new project the Goron race is about to undertake. We'd only need your help for a week or so, and you will be payed for any assistance you provide, I give you my word."

"I can't say for sure, I would need to know how exactly I would be helping you." I said with a slight smile. Although I wasn't in the best mood today, he was helping to brighten my day.

He took a deep breath, and started into a speech of some sort. "Over the last couple years, my people have realized that many Hylians believe that the journey up Death Mountain Trail is just too dangerous. So we have decided to start," he took a breath to build up the suspense, "Goron Tours!" I tried to stifle a laugh. Not such a bad idea, but the fact that he was so into it was what was so hilarious. He continued on, "We will not only give tours up and down the mountain, but we will also of our capital, Goron City." he finally paused.

"So why do you need my help?" I asked.

He gave a confused look, and then the thought seemed to register. "Oh yes! You see, many Hylians are afraid of the Goron race, of the way you look, you see? So we need a nice lady like you to give some tours for a week or so, just so that all the Hylians can see that we're not really scary or anything like that. So umm..would you like to help us?"

I smiled. "I'll have to see what all goes into giving these tours, but if it's only for a week, I guess I could-" the Goron ran up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Uh...Link...it's kind of hard of me to breathe..." He looked at me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." he said, placing me on the ground. "But really, thank you so much Malon! My people will be so happy to hear that you have decided to help! Come now, it isn't good for either of us to be standing out here in the rain, we should start up the mountain." I nodded and we started up the mountain. We ran most of the way, and I couldn't get a very good good look at anything we passed, I just kept focused on following Link. About half way up he spoke.

"Had the weather been any nicer, I would have begun your training today. But because of this rain, your training will begin tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright!" I told him.

About three-fouths of the way up, I began to get tired, so he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was in a room that looked as if it was carved out of a rock. The bed I was lying on was surprisingly comfortable, and a small lantern rested on a desk across the room. There was a small window to my right, it was dark outside, so I decided to go ahead and sleep the rest of the night (Well, after writing in my diary).

I don't really have any idea what I just got myself into today, but tomorrow ought to answer a lot of those questions. Talk to you later!

-Malon Astira


	23. 23rd Entry: A Vacation: Training

23rd Entry: A Vacation-Training

January 6th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

After writing in my diary yesterday, I went back to bed and fell into asleep. Next thing I know...

"Malon! It's time to wake up!" Something, rather someone, was shaking me, trying to get me out of bed. I opened one eye. Link (Goron Link) was standing there, a big grin on his face. "C'mon sleepyhead! Up and at 'em!"

I let out a sigh, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked.

He thought at it for a moment. "Um, about nine in the morning. I let you sleep in, I thought you might have caught cold yesterday."

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

He motioned to a bundle in his hands. "These are the clothes you'll be wearing for the tours." I looked at him curiously. "Put them on, and I'll come check on you in a bit. Alright?" I nodded slowly. He handed me the clothes and left.

Still sitting on my bed, I opened the package. Inside was an offwhite undershirt, a pair of trousers, a tan tunic, and a small leather bag. The tunic was very interesting, it had different symbols around the cuffs of the sleeves and around the neck. I stood up and held the tunic up to my body. It looked as if had been fitted to Hylians, but still appeared somewhat long. I slipped into the clothes, and was pleasantly surprised at the feel, very light and cool.

About that time, Link knocked on the door. "Is it alright to come in?" he asked from the other side.

"Yeah, it's fine." I replied. He opened the door and came in. After taking a moment to study the result, he smiled.

"The clothes fit you well. We were afraid they might be a bit small, but you're so tiny it doesn't matter." He looked down at my still-bare feet. "Do you have a pair of hiking boots?" I walked over to my bag and pulled out my work boots. He nodded. "Those'll work fine. You'll probably need to put your hair up, otherwise it'll get a little hot, you got it?"

I smiled. "Yeah, okay."

He gave a grin. "Good. Now c'mon, it's time for training." He motioned for me to follow. I put my hair up in a quick bun, grabbed the leather bag, and ran to catch up with him. As I came out of my room, I couldn't help but be amazed at the sight with which I was met. Goron City has to be one of the most incredible places I've ever seen in my life. It's built right into the side of Death Mountain, and has four different levels. Rooms and stores are built directly into the sides of the city. I noticed several new rooms being built, probably to house the Hylians on tour, along with the addition of two or three restaurants (all of which do not serve rocks).

"Try to take note of where everything is." Link said as we were walking. "You have two maps in the bag that came with your clothes. One is a map of the mountain trail, one is a map of the city." I pulled out one of the maps and opened it. Sure enough, it was a map of the city, though it took a while before I could decipher all the symbols.

He gave a brief tour of the city, and showed me which stairs lead to to which levels. After he finished, we walked up to the top level and left. Outside, the sun was high in the sky, it looked as if it was about noon. Link showed me the various trails, where to go, where not to go. I laughed when I saw a caged in area with several tekites jumping about inside. They didn't seem the least bit pleased to be couped up like that, but frankly, I didn't care. About half-way down the mountain we came to a large cave.

"That," Link pointed out, "Is Dodongo's Cavern. The best rocks can be found there, and it is our primary food supply."

I remembered Link (My Link) talking about Dodongo's Cavern at one point. Link (Goron Link) went on to explain, "About seven years ago, Ganondorf sealed up the cave, and our very was of life was threatened. However, your friend Link came and opened the cave, saving all of us in the process." He gave a big grin. "I was born not too long after that, and my father, our leader, Darunia, was so thankful to Link that he named me after the Hero."

I smiled, glad that he had finally explained why his name was Link (You've got to admit, Link isn't exactly a common name). He lead me through the rest of the mountain trail, and eventually we came to Kakariko Village.

"Now, it's time for your first assignment." I looked up in surprise. "You have some papers in your bag that give information about the tour. I want you to go and give each family in Kakariko one." I looked in my bag and sure enough, there were quite a few sheets of paper, all describing the Death Mountain Tour. He smiled. "C'mon, we don't have all day. Get to it!"

It was about four in the the afternoon when I started. I went to the potion shop, the bazaar, the inn, the "no longer cursed" family's house, the "Great Impa's" house, the shooting gallery, the windmill, and finally came to Kara.

"What's with the get-up Malon?" she asked when she saw me.

I handed her the flyer, sticking my tongue out at the same time. "I'm helping the Goron's out with this project of theirs." I replied simply.

She gave a smile. "But I thought you were supposed to be on vacation. And this doesn't seem very relaxing..."

I laughed. "I know, but you know I can't just do nothing for long periods of time. I have to feel like I'm actually accomplishing something."

She nodded. "Well, I might just have to see if I can come on one of these tours. You promise it'll be good?"

I gave my most confident grin. "Well of course, I'm giving it." She laughed.

"Well all right! I'll see about it tomorrow. Have fun." I nodded and went back to join up with Link.

I was a little self-conscious when he told me that I was leading the way back to Goron City, but my memory (and my map) served me well, and I had no problem getting back. Once there, it was about seven or eight in the evening, and Link reminded me that I had to get up early tomorrow, my first real day of work. So I went back to my room. I'm almost ready to go to sleep, so I'm going to go ahead and go to bed. Talk to you later!

-Malon Astira


	24. 24th Entry: A Vacation: Tour Guide

24th Entry: Malon, the Goron Tour Guide

January 11th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

This week has been absolutely crazy, but so great at the same time. If I told you about every single day, we'd be here all night, so I'm just going to get you caught up on what goes on each day.

I wake up at five in the morning (just like old times, eh?), and get dressed in my "Goron Tour Guide Uniform". I have to make sure I'm leaving the city at five-thirty, otherwise I'll be late. The first couple of days it was a little scary walking down the mountain while it was still dark, but by the third day, had pretty much memorized the path and had no problem navigating.

I take two tours up each day, one at eight in the morning and one at one in the afternoon. One Goron always accompanies the Tour Group, just so the people get used being around them. Business was a little slow at first, but by the end of the week, word had gotten out and the each tour group was a fair size. As we walked up the trail, I would give information about this or that, and, to my surprise, everyone found it all very interesting.

Once we came to the city, I would show them around, the various sights, restaurants, and everything else. We would have lunch at one of the places to eat, and after that, the people who were staying would be lead by one of the Gorons to their rooms. I would lead the ones there for the day back down the trail after that. We'd get back around one in the afternoon, and I'd complete the same process, getting back in town around six in the evening. One could trust that I was thoroughly exhausted by the end of the day.

Anyway, today was my last day on the job, and Link decided to throw me a little going away party. Several of the Gorons I had befriended over the week came, and they brought rocks for the Gorons to eat and a small cake for me. I had such a good time, and they told me that from now on I was an honorary Goron sister, and that I should come back when ever I got the chance.

After the party, I asked Link if he Kokiri Forest or Zora's Domain was closer. He told me of an entrance to the Lost Woods here in Goron City that leads to both places, and I ought to take that. So tomorrow I'll be off again, but to where, I'm not exactly sure. We'll just have to wait and see.

So here I am, in my room, more than ready for a good night's sleep. I'll write back tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be...somewhere. Oh well, talk to you tomorrow!

-Malon Astira


	25. 25th Entry: A Vacation: The Lost Woods

This was a fun entry, hope you like.

25th Entry: A Vacation-The Lost Woods

January 13th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Before I left for the Lost Woods two days ago, Goron Link gave me a word of advice: "You know, I've heard the Lost Woods can be a very confusing place. You sure you don't want to reconsider?"

I laughed it off. "C'mon Link. It's just a forest, how confusing could it be?" He smiled, but his eyes were still concerned.

"Just be careful, alright?" he said, worried.

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He nodded and gave me a hug. I waved as I set off towards the Lost Woods.

As I walked into the woods, I noticed music. I couldn't ever figure out where it was coming from, but it was very mysterious, and familiar. Almost reminiscent of my mother's song, but I just couldn't figure out why. I tried to walk in a straight line, figuring this would lead me out of the forest eventually. However, after I had walked about five minutes, I noticed some of the territory was looking very familiar.

"This isn't working." I said out loud. I wasn't scared, or even confused really. Just...I don't know. This was just a strange place. I tried taking some turns here and there, but nothing ever helped. By now I was getting frustrated.

"C'mon. Link made it through this place, he said so himself. If he did it, so can I." I closed my eyes and listened. The music was louder to my left, softer to my right. Link said he followed the music to get to the Forest Temple...thingie, so I should go the opposite direction of the music. I went to my right. In the next room, I did the same thing. And I kept doing that until-

"Hey! Who are you! What do you want?" I looked down in surprise. A little boy stood there, wearing bright green clothes, just like...

"Hey! You're a Kokiri!" I said, very excited. He rolled his eyes.

"No really. Real observant lady." He said sarcastically.

I put my hands on my hips. "And I bet your name is Mido." His eyes widened.

"H-how do y-y...no, you're wrong! I don't know any Mido." He said, his face turning very red.

I bent down so I could see eye to eye with him. "So what is your name?" I asked him, knowing perfectly well the answer.

"Uh...um..." He studdered for an answer, pride not allowing him to admit who was right. "Link!" he said all of a sudden. "Y-yeah my name is Link, so there." He crossed his arms and gave a proud smile.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "Give me a break. Honestly, there are not that many Links on this earth, and I already know two of them. So why don't you try again Mido?"

He took a step back. "You...know Link?" he said, almost hopefully.

I smiled. "Well that would depend on which Link you're talking about. Though I'm betting the Link you know has blond hair and bright blue eyes."

He nodded and smiled. "You mean you really know Link? Really?"

I laughed. "Yes, Link is my best friend."

He kept on pressing. "So he's alright? I mean he's doing okay?"

I thought at that question for a second. "Well, last time I saw him he was okay, and that was about half a month ago, so yeah, I guess he's okay."

Mido's face darkened for a second. "You promise you're telling the truth?"

I gave another nod. "Yes, I give you my word."

That seemed to please him, but he quickly resumed his business-like manner. "So what's your name, and why are you here?"

I laughed again. Say what you like, but the little guy definitely has spunk. "Well, my name is Malon Astira, and I just wanted to see if I could take a look at your home. Well, I mean, not your home specifically, but the Kokiri Forest. Is that possible? Or would I be breaking some big Kokiri rule?"

Mido thought at it for a second, then brightened up. "Well, if your a friend of Link's I guess it's okay."

I clapped my hands together. "Great! Thank you very much!"

He nodded, a grin on his face. "C'mon Miss Malon." he said. I followed him through the woods for a little while longer, and I started to notice that the number of trees were getting fewer, and I was able to see the sky for the first time.

"Hey, that's weird." I said out loud.

Mido looked up towards me. "What?"

I motioned up. "I thought I had only been in these woods for an hour or so. But the sun's already begun to set."

He nodded. "The Lost Woods is a strange place. It has the ability to make one lose all track of time, all sense of direction. It can be a very frightening place to someone who has never been there before. Frankly, I was surprised that you came out with your sanity intact."

I shrugged, and we kept walking. Eventually we came to the end of the wood. As we stepped out, I let out a gasp.

"This is where you live?" I asked, amazed.

He gave a bright smile. "Yep! This is Kokiri Forest."

I just stood there for a second, taking it all in. The homes were all built into the trees. Not only that, but there were fireflies everywhere, flying here and there. The silence was broken when I heard Mido let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm tired. It's time for bed." I looked down at him.

"Umm...well, uh.." I said, not really knowing how to ask.

He grinned. "Don't worry. I know where you can stay." He led me down the hill and we came to a treehouse of sorts with a ladder leading up to the room. "You can sleep here."

"What about the person who lives here? Where will they stay?" I asked, worried.

He just grinned. "Don't worry. They won't mind." He gave another yawn. "I'm going to bed, but I'll show you around tomorrow, so don't worry." I nodded and waved as he ran for his house. Laughing, I climbed the ladder and went into the little house. Inside were two tables, a couple stools, and a bed. I laid my bag down on the floor, sat down on one of the stools, just looking back on the day's events. Pretty crazy, if you ask me.

Anyway, that's what happened today. I guess I'll have to wait and see what Mido has in store for me tomorrow. Talk to you later.

-Malon Astira


	26. 26th Entry: A Vacation: Kokiri Forest

Grr...I think this is the fifth time I've tried writing this chapter. Several times I found myself wanting to throw the monitor across the room, but hopefully, this time it came out okay...also, there's one line I know really doesn't fit into the whole "zelda world," but it fit the situation so well, I put it in anyway. I hope you like.

26th Entry: The Kokiri Forest

January 14th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

As much as I love the Kokiri, they are exhaustingly energetic. The night I arrived, Mido got them all together and planned out my entire day, from dawn until dusk. Just trust me, if you had to go through the day I've just had, you'd be tired too.

This morning I woke around six, very pleased that I hadn't slept in. After I changed clothes, I went outside and sat at the top of the ladder, observing the little village that lay before me. Two houses lay to my right, another on a hill to my left. Directly across from where I was staying was the house Mido had run off towards last night, and to right of his house was a small shop. I was still curious as to who had given up their house so that I could have a place to sleep (though I was not pleased with the answer I later received).

About that time, a small Kokiri boy ran up to my umm...treehouse.

"Miss Malon!" He called up to me, and motioned for me to come down. I hopped down from where I was sitting, and took a moment to observe the boy who stood in front of me. He was slightly shorter than Mido, had a wide smile, and bright orange hair that covered his eyes. "C'mon, I'm going to show you around for a bit." He told me, taking my hand and leading me up the hill to my left.

Once we reached the top of the hill, I noticed a fenced in area in front of the house I had seen earlier. Five other Kokiri boys stood there, all holding little wooden play swords. When they saw us, they come over to introduce themselves. Let's see if I can remember all their names...the one who brought me up to the hill's name was Irvine, and then there was Bailey, Cole, Julian, Neil, and...oh what was the other one...oh yeah! His name was Riley. Bailey, Irvine, and Riley were brothers, Cole and Julian were cousins, and Neil said he was the cousin of two twin girls who lived in the village.

Once the introductions were over and done with, Irvine turned to face me. "We were wondering if you would like to train with us for a while. We have fencing practice every morning, and we all decided that we would really like it if you join us."

I laughed. "I'd love to practice with you. You should know, however, I'm really not very good."

Neil spoke up, smiling. "So are we. That's why we practice."

And that's how I spent the first part of my day. The boys taught me several sword techniques they had learned over the past couple months (I'm sure it was a sight to see), and in return I helped referee the little competitions they held. I have to say, I was surprised by the amount of aptitude each one of them had with a sword. At one point during the morning, I asked Cole who had taught them all of these techniques. I can't say I was surprised when he responded by saying he didn't know for sure who he was, just a nice man who came to the forest and chased the the bad guys away.

We stopped around noon to eat lunch. I have to admit, I was more than pleased to eat the food they gave me. As good as Goron cooking is (I'm not talking about rocks here), after having it day after day, you get tired of it. Just as I was finishing my meal, I saw a girl walk up to the training area. She had short orange hair (big surprise) and bright blue eyes. Neil waved when he saw her.

"That's my cousin, Charity." He told me as she came up. She walked over and stood in front of us.

"Have you been having a good time Miss Malon?" she asked, a grin on her face. "I do hope my cousin and his friends haven't been too tiresome."

I laughed. "No, I've had a very good time with them all." At that, Neil gave her a smirk, and stuck out his tongue.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, if you'd like, you can come with me and meet the rest of the village."

Neil stuck his tongue back out at her. "Oh you wouldn't want to do that. It's just a bunch of girls."

I laughed, and stood up. "Still, I met all of you, I should meet everyone else as well." Neil gave a smile, and the boys all gave a wave bye. Charity took my hand and started down the hill. She led me past the treehouse and into the house on it's right. Several girls stood inside. One she introduced as her twin, Christy. I was also introduced to Madison and Gwen, who were cousins. Of the four, they all looked very much alike, short orange hair, blue eyes. However one Kokiri, her name was Ann, had light blond hair tied into pigtails, and really stood out when standing with the other girls.

"Well," Charity began, "We decided that more than anything else, we would like to hear about the outside. You know, where you live, where you've been, that kind of thing."

Madison spoke up. "And in return, we'll make you a Kokiri dress."

"Thanks, that would be great." I replied, thinking it ought to go just beautifully with my Goron Tour Guide uniform (right...).

They all brought out green fabric (Lord knows where it came from), and had me stand up straight, arms out to my sides as they measured, cut, measured again, sewed, and measured again. The entire time they asked me questions about the 'outside world'. What Hyrule City looks like (well, looked like), how Hylians act, what Goron City looks like, do Gorons actually eat rocks (that question made me laugh, and their reaction when I told them 'yes' was hilarious), what my home looks like, what exactly is a horse. By the end, their eyes had grown to the size of sausers.

Gwen asked a question towards the end. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking..." She seemed to be the most timid of all the girls, and had trouble finding the words for her question. "Mido told us that you had said you were friends with Link..." All the girls stopped what they were doing to listen. "Is that true? I mean, is he really all right?"

I could tell that Link's disappearance seven years ago had probably effected them just as much as it had me. I smiled reassuringly. "Yes it's true. I talked to Link just a couple weeks ago." At this they all smiled.

Charity spoke up this time. "He's a Hylian, isn't he?" I nodded, and she gave a grin. "I don't know why we didn't figure it out earlier. He was always different than us. Don't get me wrong, not in a bad way, but I don't know...there was just always something...different." She kept on working without saying anything for a while, and then she stood up straight, as if she had just realized something. "The man who saved us! That was..." she looked at me, and I just smiled. She laughed, as did all the other girls once the realization hit them. "Talk about blind!" Charity said, after finally regaining some composure. "I can't believe we didn't see it earlier." She shook her head, and they all returned to working, but their attitudes had changed, they just seemed more joyful.

About fifteen minutes later, they finally announced that they had finished. I have to admit, I really did like the dress, it felt very light compared to the other clothes I own. The girls brought out supper to eat, and I had a very good time, just as I had with the boys. About the time I finished my meal, I heard someone come into the room. Mido stood there, arms crossed, foot tapping the ground incessantly.

"Are you all quite done yet?" He asked.

Charity laughed. "C'mon Mido. Be nice."

He tried to keep a stern look on his face, but I could tell he was fighting a smile. Charity looked up at me. "It's all right, you can go ahead and go with him. Thanks for coming." She said, a smile on her face. The other girls smiled as well.

"Thank you everyone. I really appreciate it." I said with a smile. They waved bye, and I followed Mido out of the house.

"Did you enjoy meeting everyone?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I really did. You all are amazing." He gave a grin.

We walked until we reached a path that went into the trees. Mido stopped suddenly.

"Just keep following this path. It will lead you to the Deku Tree." He said, looking at me.

I frowned. "Who? Wait, aren't you coming?"

He shook his head. "No. The Deku Tree is the forest guardian, and he expressed the wish to meet you at some point during your stay." He smiled. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

Looking down the path, it seemed as if it was clearly marked, so I wouldn't have trouble getting to...wherever I was going. I smiled. "All right then."

I took a deep breath and started down the path. The trees formed a canopy above my head, letting in very little of the sun's light. After walking a few minutes, I reached a clearing. In the middle stood the largest tree I've ever seen in my life. It was huge, it's branches seeming as if they touched the sky. However, the tree's bark was black, the leaves were brown. I stood there for a while, just taking it all in. "Am I supposed to talk to a dead tree?" I thought to myself. As I looked up, I noticed the leaves and branches of the dead tree were just so that a little of the sun's light shone through to the floor of the clearing. Only then did I see it...a small sapling standing at the foot of the dead tree.

I slowly walked over. As I neared, it's bark began to shift and change, so that it almost looked as if it had eyes and a mouth. "So...you are Lady Malon Astira." It asked. I nodded.

He (I guess it's a 'he') laughed, surprising me even more than when he initially spoke. "Mido tells me you are on a vacation. Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. Once again I nodded, very unsure of what to do or how to act around a forest guardian. His expression changed to one understanding. "Come, come, there's no reason to be ill at ease. Take a seat, relax." I shrugged and sat on the ground.

"Now, Lady Malon, there is a reason I asked to speak with you." I listened to him intently, though I had no idea where the conversation was going. "I am here to give people a glimpse of their destiny. It was I who revealed to Link that he was a Hylian, the Hero of Time, the one who would...who will, defeat the evil one..." he paused as if he was lost in thought.

"So why do you want to talk to me?" I asked him. "Do you need me to tell Link something?"

His branches shook, as if he was shaking his head. "No, not at all, Lady Malon. What I am about to tell you is for you to hear only." I looked at him, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

His eyes twinkled with amusement. This is all I have to say. Do what you know is right. Do not let others' opinions decide for you.

I frowned. What is he, a fortune cookie? If I hadn't been confused before, I was now. I sat there for an unknown amount of time just trying to make sense of what he had told me. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Mido standing by my side.

"Are you done speaking to Miss Malon?" he asked.

"Yes Mido, you may take her back to the village now." Mido nodded, and I stood up and started out of the clearing. As I left, the Deku Tree spoke up one more time.

"Do not forget what I've told you." He said to me. I nodded, and watched with amazement as his features seemed to melt back into the tree.

Mido led me back to the treehouse. Before I went up, he spoke up.

"Will you be leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded. "I don't want to intrude on you all any longer. I hate the fact that someone doesn't get to sleep in their own bed just so that I can have a place to stay."

He smirked. "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure he doesn't mind." From the look on his face, I knew I was missing something. And then it hit me. I could feel the blood rising to my cheeks.

"T-this is Link's house...?" I asked. Mido just grinned.

I took a deep breath. "Well, umm, thank you very much for letting me meet everyone, I really had a good time.

He smiled. "I'm glad. I know everyone enjoyed meeting you. Don't leave without telling everyone bye."

He gave a wave as he ran off towards his house. As I climbed up the ladder to Link's house, a dozen thoughts were racing through my mind, though one in particular. "How nice. Link comes home during the night and who does he find sleeping in his bed?"

The only thing I know, I am not sleeping in his bed tonight. I'll figure out...something. Talk to you tomorrow.

-Malon Astira


	27. 27th Entry: A Vacation: Gerudo Valley

Well, once again I was getting bored with the story. So I'm skipping Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain for now, but rest assured, Malon will visit those places (though she won't be by herself...) Anyway, on to Gerudo Valley...

27th Entry: A Vacation-Gerudo Valley

January 16th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary:

After writing last, I slept on the floor in a corner, for fear Link would come back in the middle of the night. I admit, it wasn't the most comfortable night's sleep I've ever had, but my fear of complete mortification and embarrassment kept me on that floor all night long.

I woke around five thirty that morning (no sign of Link that night, thankfully), hoping to get an early start to wherever the road would take me next. When I stepped outside after getting my bag ready to go, I was surprised to see all of the Kokiri standing outside. They thanked me again for coming, and made me promise to visit again. Right before I left, I asked Mido if he had any suggestions as to where I should go next.

"Hmmm, I'd avoid Lake Hylia and Zora's Domain for the time being." He said, thinking.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

He shrugged. "I've heard the Zora's have been working day and night to thaw out Zora's Domain, and that includes the entrance in Lake Hylia. But because of that, they're discouraging any tourists from coming to those either of those places until the two have been restored to normal."

"Oh..." I said, disappointed. "So do you know where I could go next?"

He thought at it for a second. "You could always try Gerudo Valley."

I looked at him with bewilderment. "Are you crazy! I'll be killed."

Mido shook his head. "Yes, if you enter their home. However, they rarely leave their home, the Gerudo Fortress. Gerudo Valley is on the outside of Gerudo Fortress, I've heard a few Hylians have actually taken up residence there. Not to mention Gerudo Valley is right next to Lake Hylia. Once the Zora's finish their work, then you can just pack up your bags and go to the Lake."

I gave a sigh, but smiled. "Thanks Mido. I'll try it."

After saying my goodbyes, I left the forest via a small bridge that connected the village to the Hylian Countyside. When I finally made it out, I almost felt like jumping for joy. It felt like an eternity since I had last seen any familiar territory. As I was walking, I pulled a map out of my Goron Tour Guide bag, very thankful that they had given it to me to keep. According to the map, it would take a good two days to reach Gerudo Valley on foot.

So I walked. It wasn't that bad, truthfully, and I sang to pass the time. That night, I stopped by the ranch to make sure everyone was still...alive (don't worry, they were), and don't tell anyone this, but I actually spent the night at home. I know that's against the entire idea of taking a vacation, but I didn't care, the temptation to sleep in my own bed was too much to pass up. That morning I repacked my bags with lighter clothing (I'm going to a desert after all), and had a good homecooked breakfast with a very surprised to see me Dad and Ingo. After telling them about my vacation thus far, we said our goodbyes (again), I went on my way.

All my life, I've heard stories of Gerudo Valley, how it's a "dry, ugly, terribly hot place", and only fit for those "filthy Gerudo thieves" to live in. So that was pretty much what I was expecting when I finally arrived in the Valley around four that afternoon. Turns out that idea was only half right. It is dry, and hot, though not unbearably so, but not at all ugly. I guess it just takes some getting used to.

As I walked across the spring, I saw a tent standing on the other side of a large ravine. Excited, I made my way across the bridge connecting the two sides, and over to the tent. A note attached to the front read that they (whoever "they" is) were on a job in Kakariko, and would not be back for another week.

"Great." I thought to myself. Now what? Staying here in the desert alone for a week was not exactly what I was looking forward too. So for the time being, I'm just sitting here like a bump on a log. Maybe if I get too bored I'll just jump off the ravine and see where the water takes me. Oh well, talk to you later.

-Malon Astira


	28. 28th Entry: A Vacation: Gerudo Fortress

28th Entry: A Vacation- Gerudo...Fortress!

January 16th, the 7th year in thr reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

I never knew that so much could happen in just a couple hours. You can go from, well, just read on.

As I'm sure you remember, I was sitting on the ground near the bridge in Gerudo Valley contemplating the meaning of life and Hylian existance (as if I had anything better to do). However, with each passing moment I was growing more and more restless and that ravine was looking more and more inviting. I found myself wishing for something, anything, to take my attention off of my present predicament.

Remember, be careful for what you wish for.

Not soon afterward, I heard the very familiar sound of hoofbeats. Looking up, a horse raced by me, with Gerudo guard in pursuit.

"Epona?" I gave a whistle, and Epona stopped dead in her tracks, as did the Gerudo's horse, which almost brought the guard out of her saddle. Realization setting in, Epona made her way back across the bridge and over to me, as if nothing had just happened. As I happy as I was to see her, if Link left her alone with these people, he was going to be in for it.

"You, what's your name?" The Gerudo asked with an air of authority. Her clothing was very different compared to the guards that had taken my father away. Instead of the purple and red uniform, this woman's clothing was off-white with blue designs around the sides, her red hair was short. She was unarmed, yet she appeared as if she would have no problem taking me down.

"Malon." I answered simply. She took a moment to study me.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm traveling."

"How did you tame that horse?" She asked again. It was starting to sound like an interrogation.

I shrugged. "I live on Lon Lon Ranch, I raised her."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what of the present owner? How did he come in possession of this horse?"

"He's a friend of mine. I gave him this horse."

"Describe him."

I gave a sigh, tired of answering all these questions. "His name is Link, he's a head taller than me, sandy blond hair, blue eyes, weird green clothing."

At this she gave a smile, which, frankly, surprised me. "Yes, his clothing is very strange indeed. You must forgive me, but it was important that I was certain of your motives for being here." She frowned. "Why on earth would you take the time to visit here of all places?"

I gave a bit of a smile, still not quite at ease. "Truthfully, I'm waiting for the work on Lake Hylia to be finished." I paused, and then let out a laugh. "A friend of mine suggested I visit Gerudo Valley in the mean time, but had I known that there would be no one else here, I might have reconsidered."

The Gerudo laughed. "Yes, the territory itself isn't very amusing, if I do say so myself. But you say you are the daughter of the owner of Lon Lon Ranch?" She asked once again.

I nodded. "Yeah."

She paused for a second, carefully considering. Eventually she came to a conclusion. "Your horse, Epona, has been giving us trouble ever since your friend left, but she seems to respond well to you. I'll tell you what. Come and work with the horses until your friend comes back and retrieves his horse. We'll let you stay with us, and by the time your friend comes back, Lake Hylia ought to be back to normal."

This was certainly not the type of response I expected from a Gerudo, and I was very wary of her offer. I crossed my arms. "Why? From what I've heard, your people aren't exactly known for their hospitality."

She shrugged. "That's very true. Still, like I said, your horse has given us more trouble than what it's worth. Besides, what's better? Coming with me, or staying out here for at least another week?"

I nodded, concenting. Nevertheless, I was cautious, I didn't trust her. After gathering my stuff, I saddled Epona and followed the Gerudo through the valley. Along the way, she introduced herself as Kira. She gave me an idea of what to expect over the time I was here, and aside from the training exercises every morning and evening, my day sounded as if it would be fairly similar to one on the farm. Or so I thought.

Before long, we reached Gerudo Fortress, which is quite the impressive sight if I do say so myself. The largest gate I've ever seen in my life stands directly across from the entrance, seperating the city from the vast desert wasteland. The fortess stands above the gate, and is huge as well. It's made out of a material that I'm not familiar with, and (from what Kira says) not very resistant to rain. There are at least ten entrances to choose from, and inside paths lead in every direction. After taking our horses to the stables, Kira led me through the fortess, and by the end, I was overwhelmed by the sight of it all. Various kitchens, studies, training rooms, bedrooms and even holding areas populate the fortress, not to mention the guards. There are guards everywhere, and one can be sure I received my share of questioning glances. However, because I was with Kira, they let me be. How I'm going to find my way through this place, I have no idea.

Eventually she brought me to the room which I was staying in. I was expecting a wooden cot with a small table to eat on if I was lucky, but wow. A large bed with soft covers stood on the right side of the room, intricate designs woven through the wood on the frame. A desk and chair stood directly across from the bed, with a bookcase to one side and a dresser to the other. Underneath the window stood a table with the same design as the bed and desk, and the colors of the room were all warm-red, orange, and purple. Noticing the look on my face, Kira let out a laugh.

"The comfortable you are in the evening, while you sleep, the better you are for work the next day. I hope you don't disapprove...?"

I managed to shake my head no, and Kira grinned. "Good, I'm glad to hear it. Training begins at five tomorrow morning outside, I would suggest you not be late." She said, very seriously. "I will bring the clothes you are to wear tomorrow morning, and here..." She handed me map. "This shows the layout of the fortress, it can be confusing at first." I nodded. "Make yourself at home, but I would suggest getting some shut-eye, all right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, thank you."

She gave a nod, and left me in the room. Sitting down at the desk, I tried to make some sense of what just happened. As nice as Kira is, I just don't see any Gerudo letting an insider in that easily. I guess I'll just have to keep my eyes open for anything weird, and I'll write back next time I get the chance. Talk to you later!

-Malon Astira


	29. 29th Entry: A Vacation: Rebellion

Wow, it's been a while! Oh well, next chapter will be very interesting, I promise! Hopefully, I might have it done by tonight, tomorrow at the latest.

29th Entry: A Vacation- The Rebellion

January 25th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

The past nine days have been...interesting, in the least.

In the time I spent at the fortress, I trained side-by-side with the Gerudos. They were all very supportive, especially Kira, and did their best to help me along as quickly as possible with my sword and self defense training. If anything, I learned that I am horribly out of shape, my aching body as a constant reminder.

Apart from the exercises, I actually enjoy staying here. After morning exercises, I help Kira manage the horses, making me feel right at home. Around noon we take a break for lunch, one of the few breaks I get the enitire day. The food all has a strange flavor (they call it 'spicy'), and though it takes getting used to, it's quite good. Once lunch is over, I practice archery in the Gerudo training grounds. Although my skills were (and still are) considerably...eh...lacking as far as my ability with sword goes, everyone was quite impressed by my skill with a bow and arrow, on horseback no less. Heh, I set the archery challenge record yesterday (you should have seen their faces...that record hadn't been beaten in fifty years).

Now...on to the real reason I'm writing. Over the course of the week, I heard quite a bit of talk about Ganondorf and how his life plays into that of the Gerudos'. Whenever a male in born among the Gerudos, it is ancient tradition that he is to be their King. Up until now, the Gerudos have been loyal to that law, despite being completely disgusted with Ganon's rule. For nearly eight years, they have secretly planned a revolt, but their would-be-leader, Nabooru, has been missing for quite some time. Appearently, she traveled across the desert to the Desert Colossus seven years ago and never returned. Several attempts were made to find her, but all eventually turned back in fear.

"One cannot simply navigate their way through the desert." Kira told me at one point. "North and south have no meaning, the sand and wind block out the sun, confusing even the wisest sage. Even if one does make it to the shelter halfway through the desert, if they do not possess eyes which can see past the lies of this world, they will go no further. The guide will not appear to them." Spooky, eh? She also said that Nabooru was the only Gerudo, aside from Ganon, that ever reached the Colossus.

Now, on to the real, real reason I'm writing.

Last night I woke to someone shaking my shoulder. Kira stood by my bed, her face only distinguishable by the light of the lantern she held in her hand.

"Come, Malon, we must make haste!" Her voice sounded urgent, chasing any thought of sleep from my mind. "Get dressed, and come down to the meeting room, do you understand?"

I nodded, pushing myself out of bed. Kira set the lantern down on my desk and left. I could here her waking the girl in the room next to mind. Quickly, I dressed in my Gerudo uniform, grabbed the lantern Kira had left, and made my way outside and into the hall. As I walked down the long corridor, I could see other Gerudo's coming out of their rooms as well, shaking their heads and rubbing their eyes in an attempt to wake up.

Once inside, I noticed that none of the guards were present, only those who take care of other responsibilities such as Kira and I. The meeting room is one of the largest rooms in the fortress, usually only used for official business. Three large bookcases sit against the northern, western, and southern walls, each containing books outlining the various guidelines and laws of the Gerudo people. A large table sits in the middle of the room, and several cushions to sit on lay scattered about. Taking a seat on one of the cushions near the back of the room, I looked about the room searching for any clues as to what this was all about. After a couple others filed in, Kira came in as well, and took a seat behind the table, facing all of us.

"One of our scouts reported in earlier tonight." She began. "She gave word that a calm in the wasteland is approching, followed by a massive desert storm. She also reported, that if we are to try and retrieve Nabooru, this would be the ideal time." Kira paused. "I have already decided that I will go. I would not ask someone to venture on this journey when I myself would not. However, I do ask that someone accompany me on this journey." She fell silent, allowing the others to discuss the situation at hand. Several opted out, believing their presence to only to hinder the mission. One near the front spoke up.

"Why now? Why is it so important that we go this very second?" She asked.

Kira frowned, not at the girl, at something else. "Ganon's reign has lasted too long. We need to find Nabooru as soon as possible." She gave a sigh, and a silence fell over the room. I don't know what came over me at that point at the time, for all I know it could have been a lack of sleep, but for whatever reason, I stood up.

"I'll go." I said, proud of my sudden burst of confidence. Too bad I was shot down faster than a one-winged cucco.

"No." Kira said firmly. "I appreciate the thought Malon, but there's no reason for you to take any type of risk. Stay here, wait for the Hero to return."

I sat down, defeated. "Stupid." I thought to myself, embarrassed by the specticle I had just made of myself. As time went on, more and more people declined going, until no one was left at all. Kira appeared slightly disappointed, perhaps by the fact that none of her comrades were willing to assist her in such an important matter. Shaking her head, she stood up.

"Well, then...umm, since no one else seems to be able to go, you all may go back to your rooms. Hopefully...I'll be back by daybreak." She said unsurely. People rose silently from their seats, one by one returning to their rooms. As I made my way to the door, I looked back at Kira, making eye contact with her. She gave a slight smile, as if to tell me everything would be all right.

I just hope it will be.

-Malon Astira


	30. 30th Entry: A Vacation: Desert Voices

30th (Wow!) Entry: A Voice in the Desert

January 26th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

Well, where to begin?

After I wrote last, I went back to sleep. And had a very strange dream.

I couldn't see anything, only darkness. But I could hear, distinctly. First the wind, howling, stronger than I had ever heard it in my life. But in the midst of it all I could hear...voices? Two voices, so familiar, a male and a female. The female sounded almost...frightened, as if she was lost. The male sounded frightened as well, but strong at the same time, attempting to appear courageous in the midst of whatever trouble the two were in. But they were lost, of that I was certain.

That's when I woke up. I sat up quickly, wide awake.

"What was that?" I thought to myself. I sat in my bed for sometime afterwards, attempting to contemplate what the dream had meant. It was far to real to be only a dream, the voices still rang in my ears as if I had just heard them two seconds ago. Outside my bedroom window, the moon shone brightly, reflecting off the cold metal of the desert gate.

"It's open?" I thought to myself, surprised that the guards had not closed the passage after Kira had left. Then it struck me. The female voice, it had been Kira. I was sure of it. Throwing back my bedcovers, I started to stand, but sat back down as I remembered Kira's words earlier this evening. What use could I be to her...and whoever else was with her? Unbidden, the Deku Tree's words came to my mind.

_"This is all I have to say. Do what you know is right. Do not let others' opinions decide for you."_

At the time, that statement had sounded so cheesy...but now...

-

As I walked toward the desert gate, I found myself shaking my head, wondering what in the world I was doing. Somehow, I had convinced myself to go. Dressed in my Gerudo uniform, with about a month's supply of food in my bag, I made my way silently past the gate and into the first part of the wasteland.

Eerily calm, the path through the desert was easily distinguishable, marked by poles with red banners tied to the tops. Kira had told me that these poles were set up by the ancients, who, as legend goes, had no problem traversing across the desert sands. The moon lit the path, every particle of sand reflecting it's bright light. The terrain was fairly, well, boring, but after ten minutes of walking I still found myself intrigued by my surroundings.

"You there! Girl!" I spun around, frightened by the voice behind me. A small bridge led off to a man who seemed to be sitting on what looked suspiciously like a flying carpet. He was small, with a large beard and an even larger hat sitting atop his head. You couldn't even see his eyes.

"Come, come! See, I have a good gift for you!" He said, excited by the sight of a customer. I sighed, rolling my eyes at this little man's persistance.

"Uh...maybe on my way back?" I said, sympathetically. The man gave a huff, and turned his back to me. Shaking my head in laughter, I turned once again to the road ahead of me. Indeed, I would have to come back at some point, now that I've given the man my word, correct?

"How amusing..." I thought to myself. As I continued on the path, one thought kept tugging at my mind. Why would anyone, especially a Gerudo, would be frightened of coming here? I mean, I understood why they wouldn't want to come normally, I had seen the winds blow the sand about in sheets during the day, but during this calm...I think my dad could even make it through.

As I came to the top of a hill, I could make out a stone structure not one hundred yards away-the halfway shelter. Thrilled, I ran the rest of the way and made it to the structure in no time. The building was round, a stone path leading to the roof and a ladder leading down to what appeared to be the shelter. Curious, I walked up the stone path to the top of the shelter. A stone tablet lay at the top, reading more of what Kira had previously told me-the guide will not appear unless you can see the truth. As I studied the tablet, I searched for any clues as to what it actually meant, but to no avail.

Giving a sigh of frustration, I started back down the stone path. Except...what was that? Beneath the sand underneath my feet, I could make out little...creatures...all going in the the same direction, away from the shelter. Something caught my attention...a groan? Turning around slowly, I was met with one of the most frightening sights my eyes had ever beheld. A cloud of sand, almost a wall, billowing towards the shelter. I grabbed my bag and started down the ladder leading to the shelter, just as the first wall hit. The entire building shook violently, causing me to lose my grip on the ladder I was holding and fall to the ground, unconscious.

-

It was that same dream again. The howling wind...and the voices. Except, as I slowly regained consciousness, I realized that I was actually hearing those voices.

"Kira..." I thought to myself as I pushed myself up from the cold stone floor. I touched my head, wincing in pain. My hair was matted in blood, but the actual wound seemed as if it had stopped bleeding...somewhat. My left wrist hurt terribly, as well.

"Wonderful Malon. Now look what you've gotter yourself into. What could you possibly do to help now?"

Still, those lost voices...Kira...

Making up my mind, I reached for my bag, pulling a wool blanket out of the bottom. I looked up towards the top of the ladder, thinking myself crazy for what I was about to do. Taking a deep breath, I stood up uneasily, and started up the ladder from which I just fell. My wrist protested the entire time, never in my life had I ever physically hurt that bad. Still, despite everything else, I reached the top.

Outside, the sand almost completely blocked out the light of the moon. Wrapping the blanket around my body to shield it from the sand, I felt my way up the stone path to the top of the shelter. Once on top, I listened. The voices seemed as if they were directly in front of me perhaps a little to my right. I took a deep breath.

"Kira! Can you hear me?" I yelled as loudly as possible.

For a second, I could hear neither voice. I tried again. "Can you hear me?" (Author: Can you hear me now? Good...)

"Yes!" I heard Kira yell, almost joyfully. "Is that you Malon?"

I really didn't want to answer that question. "Yeah..." I as loudly as possible.

"Are you at the shelter?" She yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled ecstatic.

"Just keep yelling, all right?" She yelled.

"Okay, come on!"

At this time I heard the male voice. "Malon, if that's really you we're going to have to have a little talk of what I mean when I say stay safe."

I felt my face grow red. The other voice had been..."Link!"

-

Kira and Link and I made it back to the shelter with no (well, relatively no) problems. Needless to say, Link was not pleased when he saw my current um, physical condition.

"What could you have possibly been thinking?" He asked, worried.

"Ow! Watch it!" I yelled. As gently as possible, he rubbed some red goo (I recognized it from my stay in Goron City) on my head wound. Once satisfied, he started to work on my wrist, which caused even more protest on my part. Kira watched all of this, very amused by the interaction between the two of us.

I found out that Kira had actually reached the Colossus, just as Link was leaving. Appearently, the Desert Colossus was in fact the Spirit Temple, and, even more intriguing, Nabooru, the Gerudo's would be leader, is the Spirit Sage! Weird huh? Just as Link was finishing up on my wrist, I asked him a question that had been on my mind for quite some time.

"So what now?" I asked him. "You've gathered all six medallions...what comes next?"

Link gave a sigh. "I'll have to discuss that with you later."

That answer worried me. I could tell by his eyes that it was nothing he was really looking forward too.

Still, tomorrow is another day. Kira says the storm should clear up by dawn, so we'll stay the remainder of the night in the shelter. Personally, I'm looking forward to some well deserved sleep.

-Malon Astira


	31. 31st Entry: A Vacation: Sick

Yes, I realize this chapter is short, but I'll hopefully be able to update faster this way. Anyway, thanks for the reviews everyone, and I hope you all enjoy.

31st Entry: A Vacation- Sick

January 27th, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

That evening I drifted in and out of a restless sleep, and as the night went on I grew more and more uncomfortable. My head pounded the entire time, and though I was terribly hot, chills ran up and down my spine all night. I must have finally fallen asleep at one point, because the next thing I knew, Link was gently shaking my shoulder.

"Malon, we need to get going." He said as kindly as possible. I pushed myself up, instantly regretting the decision. The entire world seemed to spin before my eyes, and had Link not caught me I would have hit my head for the second time in that shelter.

"Mal, is it your head?" He asked, stricken. I tried to come up with the words, but my thoughts were all such a complete mess that all I could do was nod.

"Oh...poor girl." Kira walked up to me, and put her hand on my forehead. "She's burning up." She looked at Link, worried. "Do you have any more potion?"

Link shook his head. "I used what I had on her head wound." He said, distressed.

Kira frowned. "I didn't bring any with me..." She paused. "We don't have any other choice. We'll just have to get her back to the fortress."

I groaned. The thought of walking all the way back to the fortress did not appeal to my pounding head or my queasy stomach. Link spoke up.

"Malon, if you can't walk, I'm going to have to carry you."

That comment alone cleared my thoughts faster than any potion would of done. "Oh...no, no you're not." I said dizzily, in an attempt sit back up. The second try went a little better than the first, but as soon as I tried to stand, I once again lost all sense of balance, and ended up back in Link's arms.

"Mal, really." He said with a half smile.

I gave a huff. "Fine." I said, conceding defeat.

Kira held up the wool blanket I had used as a shield the night before. "Wrap this around her."

"Why?" I said groggily. "I'm already hot enough."

Kira shrugged. "It's either that or have sand in your eyes the entire way back."

I sighed. "All right." Taking the blanket, I wrapped it as well as I could around my body, leaving me very well exhausted by the time I was done. Kira picked up my bag as well as her own, and made her way up the ladder to the top of the shelter.

"You ready Mal?" Link asked sympathetically.

"Like I have any other choice." I answered.

As gently as possible, he picked me up (with very little effort on his part), and somehow succeed in climbing the ladder out of the shelter. Outside, the wind howled as loudly as ever, and I was more than thankful for my hot, scratchy wool blanket.

"All right so far?" He asked.

I managed a nod, and welcomed the sleep that then overtook me.

-

The next thing I was aware of was the wonderful feel of a mattress beneath my aching body. Never before had I been so thankful for a soft, cool, bed. I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of my room at the fortress.

"Mal...how are you feeling?"

I turned my head to see Link sitting in the chair next to my bed. His eyes looked tired, I could tell he'd been up for quite a while.

"Better..." I said, pushing myself up. Some of the dizziness still remained, but my thoughts were much clearer than they had been earlier. "When...how long has it been since we got back?"

Link shrugged. "About two days ago." He smiled. "Your coloring's gotten much better, you're not anywhere as pale as you were when we got here."

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you're better. Once the doctor here started you on this medication," He motioned to a bottle of liquid next to my bed. "You started to recover quickly. She said that as soon as you feel ready, you ought to go back home."

I groaned. "My dad's not going to be happy when he sees me like this..."

Link grinned. "I'm sure." He paused. "If you're up to it..."

I tilted my head, inquisitive. "Up to what?"

"I still haven't found out why you're even here." He asked, curious.

"I'm on vacation!" I answered with a laugh.

Link shook his head, bewildered. "All right, two things don't make sense. One, I can't believe you would actually leave your father and Ingo to take care of the ranch." I laughed, nodding. "And two, why would you come to Gerudo Fortress? I mean, I don't mind a welcoming committee, but still..."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get a big head, fairy boy. My original intention was not to see you."

He leaned forward, interested. "So are you going to tell me your 'original intention'?"

I grinned. "Sure." So I told him everything about my little vacation thus far. Kakariko Village (He was pleased to hear about the 'no longer cursed' family), Goron City and my stint as a Tour Guide (He laughed the entire time), my journey through the Lost Woods (He scolded me for that one...), Kokiri Village and all his childhood friends (He only smiled, content to know that they were all doing well), and Gerudo Valley and Fortress (For which I was scolded once again). By the end of the converstion, I was exhausted.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked, weary. He smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm going to go get a bite to eat, but I promise I'll be back soon."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

He only smiled, and leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." He said before he walked out the door and into the hallway.

As I listened to his footsteps grow softer, I realized that I had forgotten to ask him what he has to do now that he's gathered all six mediallions. Oh well, I'll just have to ask him after I get some more sleep. Talk to you later.

-Malon Astira


	32. 32nd Entry: A Vacation: Freefall

I'm sure you all are probably very angry at me for my lack of updates lately, I'm very sorry. Hopefully I'll be update, well, I don't know. I'm doing the best I can. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews, you're all the best!

32nd Entry: Freefall

-

February 1st, the 7th year in the reign of King Ganondorf I

Dear Diary,

I find it humorous how things work out at times. You'll understand what I mean in a minute or two.

I spent four more days at the Fortress, though the last three were mostly spent with my protesting that I was in fact quite well, and more than ready to leave. And though it took much convincing, Link finally got the idea, and before I knew it, I was packing my bags for home.

"Now what did I do with that brush?" I asked myself as I scoured the bedroom. My bags were completely packed with the exception of my hairbrush. One must understand, I've had this hairbrush since I was merely three years old, and leaving it behind at the fortress was simply not an option. Under the bed, on top of the table, through all the drawers in the bureau; still the pesky brusk eluded my sights. Picking up one of the chairs, I set it down in front of the large dresser and stepped on top.

"There you are!" I said with relief, finally spotting the brush on top of the dresser. Grabbing it, I started down from the chair, only to lean slightly too far to the right, resulting in my landing very uncomfortably on my still sore arm.

"Oww..." I said, dazed.

"Mal, are you ready to-" Link asked as he stepped inside my room, but stopped short when he saw me on the floor. I rolled my eyes, and forced myself up before he could say a word.

"Don't worry about it. I just fell off the chair looking for my hairbrush." I said with a half-smile, holding up the very troublesome brush. Link shook his head.

"Just be more careful, all right?" He said with a worried glance. I knew he was still concerned about my health, even though I had received more than my share of fairies over the time I spent at the fortress. I stuck my tongue out at him as a sign of protest.

"I tell you-" I started, picking my bags up off the bed. "You go into the Haunted Wasteland once, once! And from then on, it's like you're a two year old, constant supervision at all times..." Link laughed.

"Just wait until I tell Talon about this." He said mischieviously. My mouth dropped open, and Link made his way out of my room as quickly as possible, doing his best to imitate Ganon's well known evil laughter the entire way.

-

"So...what next?" I asked Link as we walked out into Gerudo Valley. Link shrugged, though I could tell by his eyes that he didn't really want to discuss the subject. Frowning, I persisted on.

"Don't give me that Link. You've collected the six mediallions, right?" Thinking out loud, I counted each one, just as he had told me earlier. "Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and now Nabooru." I stopped, confused. "Oh yes, and Rauru. So you have freed all six...does that mean...?" I asked, suddenly realizing the significance of it all. Link looked away, betraying what I had just figured out myself.

For some time after that, we walked in silence, the only sound being that of Epona's steady hoofbeats behind us. My mind raced, at a loss for words. Link was never one to burden himself on anyone, and I knew he absolutely hated anyone to worry over him. Even so, his countenence at this point in time was easily deciphered. He was worried. I knew he wanted to defeat Ganon, that was all I had ever heard from him since I met him. Still, he seemed worried, almost afraid he wouldn't be able to live up to the expectations everyone in Hyrule had of him.

As we reached the ravine, I made up my mind then and there to help him. Stopping suddenly, I stepped in front of him, a wide smile on my lips. "You know what I think you need, Link?" I asked.

Link rolled his eyes, a slight grin pulling at his lips. "What would that be?" He asked curiously.

"A little vacation. Just a day or two where you don't need to worry about fighting, or Ganon or anything." I said, hoping he would agree.

He looked at me for a second, not saying anything at all. Giving a sigh, he shook his head. "Malon, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just can't."

I continued on, not fazed in the least. "I really wanted to go to Lake Hylia, you know...I think it might be an excellent spot for a vacation."

Link shook his head once again. "Mal, I'm sorry, I just can't." He paused for a second. "C'mon, we need to get going." Stepping around me, he walked towards the bridge. I stood in my place, defeated. "C'mon Mal, think of something!" I thought to myself. Eyeing the ravine, I remembered one of those little useless facts my dad had told me once.

_"All the water in Hyrule flows into Lake Hylia."_

Grinning with excitement as the plan formed in my mind, I rushed to the edge of the ravine. Hearing my footsteps, Link turned towards me, confusion in his eyes.

"Well Link, I'm going to Lake Hylia whether you want to or not." Stealing a glance at the water flowing through the ravine so far below where I stood, I took a breath. As Link's eyes flashed with the horror of realization, I made one last comment before the plunge.

"Oh, and just so you know, I can't swim."

As I dove headfirst off the edge of the ravine, it was at that point in time I knew I had completely lost my mind. Faster, faster, it was an incredible sensation, falling, each moment bringing me closer to the water below me. I felt Link's arms wrap around me seconds before I hit the water. He shouted out two words I couldn't fully understand, and suddenly, all was silent.

There was no pain, no panic, anything of that sort. Underwater seemed so strangely peaceful. Quickly, Link pulled us both to the top of the water, holding a shining blue jewel in his hand. Only then did I see the blue shield surrounding us, protecting us from harm.

-

"What could you have been thinking!" Link asked frantically. Truth be told, he was taking it better than I expected. Dad's 'random fact of the day' had been correct, as always, and the fast moving rapids below the ravine had taken Link and I to Lake Hylia in a matter of seconds (well, minutes, I guess).

By this point in time, Link was ranting. "You can't pull this kind of stuff all the time Malon! You'll be the death of me some day, I swear."

I rolled my eyes. "Now you sound like my father."

Letting out a sigh, Link wearily sat down next to me on the beach. "Just promise you'll never do that again."

Giving my best attempt at a pout (I never was very good at it), I relented. "All right. No more ravine jumping." Link let out a breath of relief, and stood up once again.

"I suppose if we're going to stay here overnight, I'd better get some food ready." He said with a smile. I looked up in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

He shrugged, nodding. Jumping to my feet, I gave Link the biggest hug I could muster. "I promise, you won't regret it." I said with a smile.

Link rolled his eyes. "Are you positive about that?"

-

So that's where I am now. Link told me he's going to teach me how to fish tonight, and I'm sure many interesting stories will come out of that experience. Anyway, hopefully I'll write back soon. Talk to you later!

- Malon Astira

-


End file.
